Quando os Sentimentos Mudam!
by Gaby A
Summary: Lily e suas amigas vão viajar nas férias, p bem longe de confusões, e principalmente dos Marotos.Bom, isso foi o que elas pensaram!Surpresas e mto romance, mesclados com um pouco de humor, numa historia que deixa bem claro quando os sentimentos...mudam
1. Enfim, férias!

bCapitulo Um – Enfim, férias!/b  
  
A vida da gente às vezes parece uma caixinha de surpresas: nunca se sabe qual a próxima travessura que o destino irá nos aprontar. Às vezes nossa vida dá um giro de 360º, às vezes tudo muda, tudo parece sair do lugar. Mas nem tudo acontece sem um motivo.  
  
Lílian acabara de sair da cabine dos monitores após uma curta reunião de fim de ano. Estava voltando para casa. Havia terminado seu sexto ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Normalmente não ficaria tão feliz, pois, apesar de amar seus pais e o lugar onde morava, teria de suportar sua irmã invejosa e estraga-prazeres, Petúnia, e ficaria longe de suas amigas, longe do ambiente grandioso e acolhedor que era o castelo de Hogwarts.  
Desta vez era diferente.  
Lílian só passaria as duas primeiras semanas em casa, pois o restante estaria numa viagem com suas melhores amigas, uma viagem a qual elas planejavam já há muito tempo, mas só agora haviam conseguido convencer os pais a deixa-las irem.  
  
Lily era uma garota dedicada e responsável, muito bem-humorada. Seus olhos encantadoramente verdes chamavam a atenção de muitos garotos, assim como seu corpo esbelto, e seu rosto delicado.  
Era sempre simpática com os outros, a não ser com um certo moreno de olhos claros chamado Tiago Potter. Ela nunca fora de se estressar, gritar, ou esnobar as pessoas, mas aquele garoto realmente a tirava do sério. Ele vinha convidando-a para sair desde seu 3º ano, e ela já não agüentava mais responder um "NÃO!", em alto e bom som, porque ele simplesmente parecia não escutar.  
E foi exatamente com ele que Lily deu de cara assim que virou um corredor do trem.  
  
Tiago abriu seu melhor sorriso, o qual faria qualquer garota suspirar. Qualquer uma, imenos/i Lílian Evans.  
- O que você quer agora? – ela disse, ao perceber que ele bloqueava sua passagem.  
- Calma, iminha ruivinha!/i – ele alargou ainda mais o sorriso com a irritação dela. – Eu só vim te dar um tchau.  
- Já não foi o suficiente me encher o saco itodo santo dia/i esse ano? – ela respondeu, com impaciência - Ah, saia da minha frente, Potter!  
- O que é isso, Lily? – Tiago fez aquela cara de cachorro pidão. – Não ganho nem um beijinho de despedida?  
- Vai ganhar um belo tapa de despedida se não sair da frente logo! – ela cerrou os olhos na direção dele.  
- Você vai sentir minha falta nessas férias, não vai? – o menino continuou, passando a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados - Porque eu com certeza vou sentir falta desses seus cabelos cor-de-fogo, sabia? Lily, eu já te disse o quanto?  
- Primeiro – interrompeu Lílian, entre dentes - você já conseguiu estragar o meu dia! Segundo: suma daqui antes que eu faça alguma idiotice, e terceiro – ela aproximou-se bem do ouvido dele, e então berrou – É EVANS!  
  
Ela empurrou o garoto e seguiu pelo corredor, pisando fundo. - Ah, ela me ama... – ele suspirou, e logo foi atrás dos outros Marotos em alguma cabine próxima dali.  
  
Lily finalmente chegou ao ultimo vagão, dirigiu-se até a ultima cabine. Abriu a porta bruscamente e entrou, fechando-a do mesmo modo.  
- E aí, dona monitora, a reunião demorou hein? – perguntou Liza.  
  
Elizabeth Lestrange era uma garota muito bonita, alta, com cabelos castanhos que lhe chegavam até quase a cintura, presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo.  
Era a caçula de dois irmãos, Christopher e Rudolph (o mais velho). Sua familia era antiga, poderosa e tradicional entre os bruxos, Liza não se dava bem com quase ninguem, justamente pelo fato de serem todos tão mesquinhos.  
- Infelizmente não foi a reunião – respondeu Lílian, largando-se no banco – O Potter ficou no caminho e não quis me deixar passar. Argh, como ele é irritante!  
- Coitada... – Eliza riu do aborrecimento da garota.  
- Não ria da desgraça dos outros, eu não agüento mais aquele garoto no meu pé, céus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?  
- Ninguém merece, Lily...E acredite, estou começando a ver como você sofre! – ela disse, revirando os bonitos olhos cor-de-mel.  
- Como assim? O Black continua insistindo em sair com você também?  
- É, e está cada vez se ele não soubesse que eu tenho namorado. Aqueles dois não tomam jeito mesmo.  
- Eles não se enxergam, isso sim. – Lílian crispou os lábios, e em seguida observou a cabine, como se sentisse falta de algo. – Cadê a Anne?  
- Está com os amigos dela, né. – respondeu Liza – Os idiotas de quem acabamos de falar.  
- Não entendo como ela agüenta os Marotos...O único que presta ali é o Remo.  
- Todos sabem disso, Lily, mas você se esqueceu que os Riccy e os Potter são amigos há séculos? A Ann cresceu junto com o Tiago... Não me espanta essa amizade dos dois. – Liza disse, com simplicidade, ao que Lílian deu um muxoxo - Oh, mas vamos deixar de besteira e falar de assuntos mais interessantes, sim? – Liza sorriu – Animada pra viagem?  
- É claro! – o rosto de Lily desanuviou. – Mal posso acreditar que vai dar certo dessa vez!  
- Concordo! Imagine só, duas semanas sem preocupação.  
- Sem irmãs chatas... – Lílian comentou. - Sem Potter, nem Black.  
- Com muita sombra e água fresca, apenas o mar à nossa frente, e o melhor.  
- Sem nossos pais! – disseram as duas juntas, os olhos brilhando.  
Porém não tiveram tempo de terminar a conversa.  
  
Um barulho relativamente alto no corredor chamou a atenção das duas garotas, e logo elas puderam ver o porquê.  
Sirius e Tiago entraram e fecharam a porta, levemente sem fôlego. Aparentemente haviam jogado uma bomba de bosta ali por perto, e queriam refúgio na cabine delas.  
- Olá garotas! – disse Sirius, esboçando um sorriso cheio de dentes e o mais comprometedor possível – Viemos dar-lhes o prazer da nossa companhia!  
- Vocês não vão se importar, né? – complementou Tiago, sentando ao lado de Lílian.  
- Vocês isó podem/i estar de brincadeira – disse a ruiva, indignada.  
- Lily! Nos encontramos novamente! Poxa, é o destino, hein? Falando nisso, já imaginou como seria legal se eu e você saíssemos uma hora dessas?  
- Nem vem, Potter! Meu Deus, quando você vai crescer e aprender que a sua presença é extremamente inconveniente?! – ela disse, aborrecendo-se.  
- Escuta, Dylanee... – começou Sirius, ignorando a briga do amigo com Lílian, e fazendo menção de passar o braço pelo ombro de Elizabeth.  
- Não encosta! – disse a garota, com um olhar ameaçador.  
- Você deve estar bem exausta, não? – ele continuou, tirando o braço, mas sem alterar a pose de galã.  
- Por quê? – ela questionou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.  
- Ora, você andou pelos meus pensamentos esse ano todo! – disse ele, num tom obvio. – E mesmo assim não quis sair comigo, agora quem sabe nessas férias?  
- Ah, eu devia ter imaginado! Boa coisa não podia ser, vindo de você né! – disse Elizabeth, se levantando e fazendo um gesto de impaciência – Cai fora, Black!  
  
Ao mesmo tempo, as duas amigas enxotaram os garotos para fora da cabine.  
- Você é o maior idiota que eu já vi, Tiago Potter! – gritava Lílian.  
- E essa foi a pior cantada que eu já ouvi em toda minha vida, Sirius Black! – disse Elizabeth, sem fazer a mínima questão de abaixar o tom. - Também te amo, Lily! – gritou Tiago de volta.  
- Um dia eu ainda te faço mudar de idéia, Liza! – respondeu Sirius, sem se abalar.  
BAM!  
Elas haviam batido a porta com tudo na cara dos dois.  
  
Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam. Diante de um "fora" daqueles, a maioria dos caras desistiria, certo?  
Bom, mas eles não. Eles eram Marotos, e digo-lhes uma coisa, os dois melhores no quesito de determinação. Quando queriam uma coisa, iam até o fim, até conseguirem. Nunca se davam por vencidos. Esta podia ser a melhor, e ao mesmo tempo a pior de suas características.  
  
Três pessoas ao lado deles começaram a gargalhar, em pleno corredor. E virando-se, eles viram os dois Marotos restantes: Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew. Acompanhados por uma menina, que ria mais ainda, eles andavam na direção dos outros dois.  
- Que é? – disse Tiago, passando a mão pelos cabelos e espetando-os mais ainda.  
- É, qual foi a piada? – Sirius concordou com o amigo.  
- Vocês não cansam de levar toco dessas duas, né? – disse a menina, que atendia pelo nome de Mary Anne Riccy, e logo caiu na risada novamente.  
- É só um tempo até elas não resistirem ao nosso charme – disse Sirius, arrogantemente.  
- Não se você pretende usar cantadas como aquela, Sirius – disse a menina, rindo. - Realmente, foi meio fraca! – disse Pedro.  
- E que eu saiba ela já tem dono, Almofadinhas... – ponderou Remo.  
- Eles estão pedindo uma resposta bem mau-humorada, Tiago... Me segura! – disse Sirius, se dirigindo ao amigo, que riu.  
  
Mary Anne Riccy era uma garota loira de cabelos ondulados, bem mais baixinha que eles e com olhos muito negros, que acabara de terminar o 5º ano.  
Sua família tinha amizade com os Potter desde...Bom, desde sempre; motivo pelo qual ela já era tão enturmada com os Marotos. Boa parte do tempo estava com eles, em meio às suas trapalhadas e brincadeiras. Porém quando não estava, ficava na companhia de suas duas melhores amigas, Lily e Liza. Ninguém sabia ao certo quando a amizade começa, na verdade, nem elas mesmas sabiam.  
  
- Sem brincadeira agora, Sirius – ela disse, fingindo seriedade – Você já passou de pedreiro para chefe-de-obras! Eles só faltavam rolar pelo chão de tanto que riam.  
- Há, Há, muito engraçados vocês todos... Mas ela ainda vai ser minha – disse Sirius – Escreva o que eu estou dizendo, Mary.  
- Essa eu pago pra ver – provocou Anne. Irritar Sirius era seu passatempo favorito, já que este não tinha lá muita paciência.  
- Quer apostar, então?  
- Oh, você ainda vai implorar pelo seu dinheiro de volta, mas... Tudo bem, quero!  
- Cinco galeões? – sugeriu ele.  
- Fechado!  
- "timo. – Sirius deu um sorriso arrogante - Vem, Pontas, ainda falta um vagão pra gente soltar a bomba de bosta.  
- Beleza! – disse o amigo, dando uma piscadela para Anne, que ele considerava uma irmã.  
  
Assim que eles saíram, ela virou-se para o garoto de cabelos castanho-claros parado ao seu lado.  
- Foi uma bela aposta, não acha? – disse ela, abrindo um sorriso divertido para ele.  
- "tima! – respondeu Remo, sorrindo de volta – O que você acha, Pedro?  
Pettigrew apenas murmurou alguma coisa que ninguém pôde entender, já que o garoto havia tirado um bolinho de caldeirão do bolso, e tinha a boca cheia dele.  
- Ta, acho que isso foi um sim. – disse Mary Anne - Que tal um sapo de chocolate pra comemorar, Aluado? Essa aposta eu ganho fácil, com certeza.  
- Seria uma boa.  
A menina dividiu o chocolate em dois e entregou-lhe sua metade.  
- Eu vou entrar e falar com as meninas... Acalmar as feras – disse ela, depois de terminar o doce – Você vem?  
- Não, acho melhor ir atrás daqueles loucos – ponderou Remo - Não acho que a companhia de um Maroto seja o que Lílian e Eliza chamem de conveniente agora.  
- Tem razão... – disse Mary Anne, rindo, e já se encaminhando para abrir a porta da cabine - A gente se vê depois, então.  
  
Em pouco tempo o trem foi diminuindo a velocidade, até parar. Ainda na cabine, Lílian, Anne e Eliza se entreolharam, sorrindo, preparando-se para a correria que seria para descerem na estação e encontrarem seus pais.  
Antes de passarem pelo portão da plataforma, elas se abraçaram.  
- Até daqui duas semana, Liza, Lily! – disse Mary Anne.  
- Até! – disse Lily - Vamos ficar morrendo de ansiedade.  
- Oh, eu que o diga! Espero que eu consiga agüentar meus familiares até lá... E boa sorte com a sua irmã, Lily – respondeu Eliza, rindo.  
- Obrigada, acho que vou precisar mesmo – Lílian riu também. - Vamos esquecer isso, essas férias vão ser as melhores. – disse Anne, abraçando cada uma delas.  
- Pode ter certeza que vão, Ann. Tchau, até mais! – concordou Liza.  
- Até! – Lily despediu-se.  
  
Do outro lado da estação.  
- Bom, então está tudo combinado – dizia Tiago, enquanto eles pegavam suas bagagens – Todo mundo vai poder ir mesmo?  
- Eu não perderia essa viagem por nada – respondeu Sirius, sorrindo marotamente.  
- E eu não vejo problema nenhum – Remo disse, e abaixou o tom de voz, de modo que só eles poderiam ouvir. – A lua cheia acabou de passar, e, bom, agora só daqui um mês!  
- Perfeito...E você, Rabicho?  
- Bom, não conte muito com isso, Pontas...E-Eu...Eu tenho um compromisso com meus pais... – respondeu Pedro.  
- Um compromisso que vai durar as férias inteiras? – questionou Sirius, arqueando as sobrancelhas.  
- Não, mas...Bom, acho que eles não vai me deixar ir. Qualquer coisa eu aviso.  
- Certo, mas faz uma força pra ir Rabicho – Tiago falou – A praia é ótima, e o chalé ta liberado só pra gente, vai ser animal.  
- Tudo bem... – Rabicho disse, meio desconcertado.  
- Essas férias vão ser as melhores, caras – Sirius disse, animado, abraçando Tiago e Remo pelo pescoço.  
- Pode apostar nisso! – apoiou Tiago, sorridente. – A gente se vê daqui uma semana então, Marotos.  
- Claro! Até lá, vários planos, hã? – disse Sirius – Tchau pra vocês!  
- Tchau – responderam os outros três.  
  
Eles mal podiam imaginar que o que pareciam ser duas semanas de diversão para os Marotos, e de paz para as garotas, seriam na verdade dias que mudariam para sempre a história de Lílian e Tiago, e o destino de seus amigos também.  
Porque nem sempre as pessoas são o que aparentam ser... E nem sempre as coisas acontecem por acaso.  
  
bN/A: Olá, pexoas! Baum, essa jah eh a segunda fic de romance ki eu escrevo, tals, mas eh a primeira ki escrevo sobre os Marotos, entao aceito críticas (construtivas, obvio :P), sugestoes, comentarios, qqer coisa... Agradecimentos à minha beta i agora amiga kerida, Giulia  
Pleaseeeeee, me digam oq axaram, ok? Soh axim eu vou poder saber onde e oq eu posso melhorar!  
Ah, detalhe importante: TÍTULO SUGEITO A MUDANÇAS....auhahuauhahu odiei esse, mas nao consigo pensar em nda melhor! x.x' qqer ajuda eh bem-vinda, sim? rsrs =P Bjoex, espero q gostem...;)/b 


	2. Rumo à praia!

Capitulo Dois - Rumo à praia  
  
Aquela primeira semana passou rapidamente, Lily tivera tempo de matar as saudades de casa e logo estava partindo novamente.  
Estava muito excitada, não era a primeira vez que viajava para fora de Londres, mas fazia um bom tempo que ela não ia à praia, e ia ser extremamente divertido ir com as amigas, pois na casa estariam apenas as três, Katheryn (irmã de Mary Anne), e o namorado dela, que não era ninguém menos que o irmão de Liza.  
Lílian já tinha as malas prontas, estava de calça jeans e uma blusa azul claro, tênis, e os cabelos ruivos presos numa trança embutida. Deixara apenas dois fios caindo-lhe pelo rosto.  
Eram dez da manhã de um sábado, quando a campainha tocou, e ela desceu correndo para atender.  
Ali estava Liza, com uma calça cheia de bolsos bege, uma blusa preta e óculos-escuros.  
-Tudo pronto? - disse Liza, sorrindo animadamente.  
-Sim! Espera só um minuto, vou pegar as malas.  
Lily subiu as escadas novamente, e o Sr. e a Sra. Evans foram até a porta cumprimentar a amiga da filha.  
-Olá Eliza, como vai? - disse o Sr. Evans, gentilmente.  
-Muito bem, e os srs?  
- Também, querida! Cuide bem da nossa Lily nesta viagem, hein? - disse a mãe de Lily, Rose Evans.  
-Não se preocupem! Ela está em boas mãos - Liza deu uma piscadela. - Estamos com meu irmão e a namorada dele, que são maiores de idade, caso vocês estejam preocupados.  
-Sim, Lily nos contou, estamos tranqüilos quanto a isso. - disse a Rose, sorrindo.  
Lílian apareceu na porta novamente, com uma mochila nas costas e uma mala em cada mão.  
-Pronto. Tchau mãe, tchau pai! - ela disse, abraçando e beijando os dois.  
-Petúnia! Venha se despedir da Lílian - o Sr. Evans gritou, e a irmã que estava na cozinha apenas deu um muxoxo. Ele voltou-se para as garotas, divertido - Ela está de mau-humor hoje.  
-E quando ela não está? - respondeu Lily, rindo.  
-Ora, vamos Lily - riu a Sra. Evans - Divirtam-se, meninas!  
-E tenham juízo! – completou o Sr. Evans.  
-Ta bom, papai! Vejo vocês daqui duas semanas! - respondeu Lílian, que já estava do outro lado da rua com Elizabeth.  
  
Os Evans entraram na casa, enquanto as meninas entravam no carro de Christopher Lestrange, o unico irmão que Eliza se dava bem, alias, a única pessoa naquela familia com que ela se identificava.  
-E aí, Lily? - ele cumprimentou. - Pronta pra viagem?  
-Absolutamente, Chris! - respondeu a ruiva. - Onde estão as outras meninas?  
-Ficaram no meu apartamento terminando de arrumar as coisas, vamos pra lá e depois já seguimos pra praia. Vamos indo, garotas.  
  
Chris era um moço muito bonito, os cabelos castanhos como os de Elizabeth, olhos azuis, e muito alto. Era uma companhia muito agradável, e divertido também. Ele dirigiu até um bairro no centro de Londres, e subiram até o quarto andar de um prédio trouxa, sem muito luxo. Ele morava num apartamento pequeno, porém muito confortável.  
Lá eles encontraram a namorada de Chris, Katheryn, que os esperava com várias malas e maletas.  
-Kathy, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que nós vamos ficar apenas duas semanas? - ele disse, cumprimentando a namorada com um selinho, e ajudando-a a carregar algumas coisas - Não um mês!  
-Ora, pode reclamar, meu bem, você ainda vai me agradecer por estar levando tudo isso...A maioria é comida! - a moça respondeu, em seguida virando-se para as meninas que também ajudavam a pegar as malas - Olá Eliza, vão?  
-Tudo bem, Kathy, e com você? - disse Eliza, Lílian concordando com um sorriso.  
-Muito bem! Animadas para a viagem?  
-Como nunca! - disse Lily.  
-Meninas! - exclamou uma voz conhecida, vinda da cozinha. Anne aparecera ali, e abraçara-se carinhosamente às duas amigas. Ela usava um vestido verde-claro, e os cabelos loiros presos num rabo-de-cavalo bem alto.  
-Certo...Chris, tudo pronto? - perguntou Kathy, sorrindo com a atitude da irmã.  
-Por mim, tudo - disse o moço.  
-Pegou a chave do trailer?  
-Trailer? - disseram Eliza e Lily em uníssono.  
-Vocês não esperavam que a gente fosse de carro, não é? - disse Mary, levantando uma sobrancelha - Trailer é muito mais confortável, acreditem.  
-Bom, vamos indo senão não conseguiremos chegar lá antes do almoço. - disse Chris.  
  
O trailer estava estacionado na rua de trás do prédio, e parecia muito normal por fora, mas ao entrar logo se percebia que ele fora aumentado por magia.  
Havia uma cabine à direita, onde parecia ser o banheiro, logo em seguida dois sofás virados para uma televisão. Havia também uma mini-cozinha, e depois a cabine onde o motorista ficaria.  
-Fiquem à vontade, meninas - disse Katheryn. - Qualquer coisa é só chamarem a mim e ao Chris lá na frente, ok?  
-Pode deixar, Kathy. - disse Liza.  
Katheryn Riccy era um pouco mais alta que Mary Anne, com cachos muito bonitos por todo o cabelo avermelhado, e olhos esverdeados. Os traços do rosto lembravam bastante os de Anne, mas no resto, eram muito diferentes. Era uma moça muito calma, o que contrastava com a personalidade da irmã.  
Kathy tinha a mesma idade que Chris, e ambos foram da Corvinal quando estavam em Hogwarts.  
Liza e Lílian acomodaram suas malas, e logo a ruiva se largou no sofá enquanto a amiga foi para a cozinha.  
-Isso aqui é bem legal - disse Lily, observando em volta. - Tenho certeza que não ficaremos nem um pouco entediadas na viagem.  
-Claro que não, e de qualquer jeito nem demora tanto pra chegar na ilha. - disse Anne, que já se encontrava atrás da porta de uma pequena geladeira - Hey, alguém quer algo pra comer?  
-Ah, o que tem aí? - perguntou Liza, que observava a vista da janela.  
-A gente pode preparar uns sanduíches.  
-Demorou!  
  
Assim como Anne dissera, eles não demoraram muito para chegar. O trailer voava numa velocidade relativamente grande, porém era encantado para que não tremesse ou balançasse, sendo que de dentro do lugar mal se percebia que eles não estavam no chão. E ficava invisível aos olhos trouxas, é claro.  
  
A ilha ficava em algum lugar do Pacífico, e era reservada para a comunidade bruxa. Havia feitiços para os trouxas nunca descobrirem sua localização.  
Não era uma ilha muito grande, mas manter uma casa ali era relativamente caro, e apenas bruxos com uma grande quantidade de dinheiro as tinham. Havia bosques e muitas árvores, sendo que a maioria das casas ficava no meio deles, portanto precisava-se seguir uma pequena trilha para chegarem até a praia.  
A família Riccy era muito rica e respeitada, e elas possuíam uma das mais bonitas casas da ilha, com vários cômodos e uma enorme piscina.  
  
Lílian ficou abismada com a beleza do lugar, e assim que acomodaram seus pertences no quarto, trocaram-se e foram aproveitar o resto da tarde na praia. As areias eram brancas, e a água era limpa e cristalina, um verdadeiro paraíso tropical.  
-Meu Deus, isso aqui é lindo! - dizia Lílian, observando a paisagem enquanto Liza abria as cadeiras de sol.  
-Concordo... - disse Liza - Ainda bem que a pudemos vir, dessa vez.  
-É mesmo! Fazia anos que eu não via o mar. E o dia ta maravilhoso hoje!  
-Anne, agradeça sua irmã depois, pelo almoço, estava uma delícia.  
-Sim, temos que tomar cuidado para não engordar, hein Liza? - concordou Lily.  
-É, com aquela comida vai ser meio difícil resistir - Liza respondeu, ambas olhando a amiga mais nova pelo canto do olho, divertidas.  
-Ei, ei, ei! Vamos parar de vangloriar minha irmã, sim? Só porque ela sabe cozinhar e eu não? - disse Mary, fingindo-se ofendida.  
-Que ciumenta! - disse Liza, rindo. Ela e Lily adoravam irritar a garota, sabia o quanto ela tinha ciúmes. - Lily, não to conseguindo montar esse guarda-sol.  
-Ora, minha amiga, use magia!  
-Ah, eu e minha cabeça de vento...  
  
Remo e Sirius estavam descarregando as malas e levando para dentro do chalé dos pais do maroto. Era pequeno, porém confortável, e tinha lugar para quatro pessoas.  
-Hey, marotos...Mais rápido com isso aí, eu quero curtir a praia ainda hoje - Tiago disse, parado na porta, e observando os dois com aquele monte de mochilas nas mãos.  
-Ora, não reclama senão vai ter que ajudar - disse Remo, rindo. - Folgado!  
-Eu já cedi a casa, meu caro - respondeu a garoto, numa pose falsamente pomposa.  
-E só por isso você leva vantagem? - Sirius disse. - Desse jeito eu e o Aluado vamos procurar outro lugar pra ficar - e adicionou, com um sorriso fingido e ameaçador - Onde não hajam tantos acomodados, igual o Pontas.  
-Eu tava brincando, Almofadinhas! - disse Tiago, sorrindo.  
  
Assim que todos colocaram suas bermudas, saíram em disparada para a areia. O chalé de Tiago era quase de frente para a praia.  
-O ultimo a chegar na água é um manézão! - gritou Tiago, jogando os chinelos e a camiseta para o alto e correndo para o mar.  
-Coma poeira então, meu caro Pontas! - disse Sirius, que fizera o mesmo que ele e logo o alcançara.  
Remo riu, e foi até a borda.  
-Vem, Aluado! A água ta ótima! - gritou Sirius. Tiago acabara de dar um mergulho.  
-Está gelada... - respondeu Remo.  
-Bah, que frescura! - disse Tiago, que voltara à superfície.  
-To te estranhando, Aluado! - riu Sirius.  
-Na verdade eu estava pensando em dar uma caminhada... - disse Remo, tranqüilamente. - O sol vai se pôr dentro de pouco tempo, e aí sim vai esfriar.  
-Então vamos aproveitar enquanto está claro! - disse Tiago, balançando a cabeça para arrepiar os cabelos novamente.  
-Deixa pra amanhã, Pontas...Alcancem-me, quando cansarem de nadar. Eu não vou muito longe.  
-Ta bom! - respondeu Tiago, e logo mergulhou novamente.  
  
Remo foi caminhando e observando o horizonte. Realmente estava um dia muito bonito, o mar refletindo o céu azul, o sol brilhando e sorrindo para ele. Remo suspirou. Tinha muitos problemas com que se preocupar, como a sua doença, e esses momentos de tranqüilidade eram raros.  
  
De repente seus olhos pousaram distraídos num certo guarda-sol vermelho, e debaixo dele, uma garota muito sua conhecida.  
Andou mais alguns passos, e ele estava perto o suficiente para reconhecer os cabelos acaju da menina.  
-Lílian! - disse Remo, as sobrancelhas levantadas - Lily! Hey, LÍLIAN!  
A menina deitada na cadeira de sol olhou na direção que ouvira seu nome e levantou-se de um salto.  
-Remo, oi! Que surpresa vocês por aqui! - disse ela, sorrindo, e com a mesma reação do garoto.  
-Eu que o diga! O que faz aqui?  
-Estou de férias, com as meninas! Elas estão no mar agora, vamos até lá, elas vão cair pra trás quando souberem!  
Ele acompanhou-a até a beira do mar enquanto Lílian chamava as amigas.  
Quando elas chegaram até eles, ambas arregalaram os olhos.  
-Lupin! O que faz aqui? - disse Liza, enquanto Mary Anne já abraçava o amigo também.  
-Estou de férias, assim como vocês - respondeu Remo, sorrindo.  
-Que coincidência! Não sabia você tinha uma casa por aqui.  
-E não tenho - disse Remo.  
Lílian e Eliza se entreolharam, e estremeceram internamente. Se ele não tinha casa ali, isso significava que.  
-A casa é do Tiago - Mary falou, sorridente. Liza anotou mentalmente de estrangular a amiga depois, por não ter contado a elas sobre isso.  
-É, na verdade é um chalé...Ele convidou os Marotos para passar duas semanas aqui. - terminou Remo.  
-Ah, não acredito... - resmungou Lílian, decepcionada. - E a gente pensando que estaríamos livres daqueles dois nessas férias.  
Remo e Anne riram, até Eliza falar:  
-Lily, pro nosso azar, adivinha só quem ta vindo aí.  
Lílian reparou que logo atrás deles, dois garotos se aproximavam. Era impossível não reconhecer aquele cabelo despenteado. Tiago e Sirius arquearam as sobrancelhas também, ao ver quem eram as beldades que acompanhavam Aluado.  
-Lily? - disse Tiago, quando eles chegaram ao grupo. - Lily! Anne!  
-Liza! - Sirius falou. Ambos tinham o mesmo ar de surpresa que todos ali. - O que fazem aqui?  
-Ah, nós não agüentamos de saudade e viemos correndo atrás de você, amorzinho - ironizou Elizabeth, e depois continuou, em seu tom zangado habitual com ele - Estamos de férias, idiota.  
-Ora, ora, parece que o destino nos uniu novamente, hein? - disse Tiago, dirigindo-se a Lílian.  
-Me poupe, Potter! Será que até aqui eu vou ter que agüentar esse traste, meu Deus? - a ruiva respondeu, suspirando aborrecida.  
-Mas isso é uma maravilha! Todos nós juntos, reunidos novamente, nesse lugar bacana...Essas vão ser as melhores férias mesmo - disse Sirius, sorrindo, arrogante como sempre.  
-Sem dúvida, Almofadinhas - concordou Tiago, que agora recebera um abraço de Anne.  
-Acreditem, a nossa opinião sobre isso é muito diferente da de vocês - disse Elizabeth, cerrando o olhar. - Mas...Fazer o quê. Vamos ter que conviver com eles. - disse, olhando para Lílian.  
-Eu não aprecio muito essa idéia também - Lílian respondeu - Mas já que nao tem outro jeito...Não ousem testar nossas paciências, ok?  
-Ah, não se preocupe, minha querida Lily - Tiago disse, marotamente, enquanto Sirius concordava com a cabeça. Ambos tinham o mesmo sorriso maroto no rosto - Seremos bonzinhos. -Mudando de assunto - disse Sirius, que por sua vez recebia o abraço sufocante de Anne - Mary, me lembre de estuporar a pessoa de quem você pegou essa mania de se pendurar no pescoço dos outros, ok?  
-Deixa de ser chato, Almofadinhas - respondeu a menina - Bom, mas vamos parar de gentilezas, vocês aí - ela acrescentou, irônica, para todos - Que tal irmos todos caminhar? O pôr-do-sol vai ser lindo hoje, e aproveitamos para conhecer melhor a praia.  
-Eu acho uma ótima idéia - disse Remo.  
-Hum...Não vejo porque não. - disse Elizabeth.  
-É, mas nada de gracinhas, ouviram? - disse Lílian, para Tiago e Sirius.  
-Qual é meninas, vamos nos comportar - Sirius disse, fingindo-se de ofendido - Não somos esses monstros como vocês pensam.  
-Quero só ver. - respondeu Liza.  
Mas afinal, a tarde não fora nada ruim. A caminhada fora agradável, e os dias seguintes também.Tiago e Sirius estavam "se comportando", e as meninas viram que quando queriam, eles não eram tão insuportáveis assim.  
Realmente, essas seriam férias memoráveis.  
  
N/A: OiE Pexoinhas!!! tdo certu? Baum, aki tah u cap dois... espero q vcs estejam goxtandu, pq agora começa nossa historia propriamente dita!  
Ah, uma coisinha q vou avisa-los desde jah...tdos vao xamar a Mary Anne de "Anne", tah? Menos o Sirius, q fala "Mary" soh pra irritar auhauhhua entao qdo vcs virem essa troca, vcs jah sabem.  
Hehehe!! Agradecimentos especiais à Giulinha Black, minha beta e amiga kerida (leias as fics dela gente, sao incrivelmente boas!!propagandaaaa.  
Carak, fikei mtoooooooo mas mto mto mto feliz msm com os reviews de vc, sem noção auhuhahu tava ateh boba pq nunk tinha recebido tanto coment assim nu premero cap soh!  
continuem comentandoooooo!!!!please? )  
Mil beijox a tdos! 


	3. Nao é tao ruim assim

**Capitulo Três - Não é tão ruim assim**  
  
As férias não estavam sendo exatamente como Lílian e Liza haviam planejado, mas elas já não reclamavam mais. Podia se dizer que elas estavam até se acostumando com a presença dos Marotos, e para a surpresa de todos (e delas mesmas), não era tão horrível assim! Sirius e Tiago sabiam ser legais quando queriam, na verdade eram muito engraçados e brincalhões.  
  
Lily estava estranhando muito conversar com Tiago, e ver que não era tão ruim. Estava estranhando não ter que xinga-lo a cada dez minutos, e não ter que gritar com ele. Estranhando o quão bem ela se sentia ao lado do garoto, era uma sensação estranha, e boa, e diferente, e que tornava-a cada vez mais confusa quanto à suas impressões.  
  
E com Elizabeth não era diferente. Sirius era muito divertido. Parecia até uma pessoa diferente. Não abandonava seu jeito arrogante, claro, aquilo era imutável...Mas estava mais gentil, menos atirado. Liza estava um pouco desconfiada, mas não deixava isso transparecer. Agia como se nada estivesse acontecendo.  
  
Era uma bonita manhã ensolarada, estavam todos na praia, o céu não tinha nenhuma nuvem sequer, e a água estava morna.  
- Sai pra lá, Black, você está fazendo sombra - dizia Elizabeth, ajeitando o chapéu de palha na cabeça, e descansando o livro no colo.  
- Qual é, Elizabeth, o dia ta bonito demais pra você ficar aí lendo - ele disse, estendendo a mão - Vamos pro mar, ta todo mundo lá.  
- Hum...Não, obrigada.  
- Deixe de ser enjoada e vem logo! - Sirius disse, puxando-a pela mão para fazê-la se levantar.  
- Black! - Liza gritou, agudamente. Aparentemente o puxão fora um pouco forte demais, e os dois corpos estavam a pouco mais de alguns centímetros. Sirius pestanejou, enquanto Eliza corou involuntariamente.  
- Quando você vai parar de me chamar pelo sobrenome? - Sirius murmurou, sério.  
Eliza arqueou uma sobrancelha, e sorriu com o canto da boca. Afastou-se um pouco, virou-se de costas e tirou a canga azul marinho que vestia, deixando a mostra um belo corpo coberto apenas por um biquíni preto.  
- Você venceu. Vamos dar um mergulho, antes que eu mude de idéia - disse ela, passando por ele e indo normalmente na direção do mar.  
Sirius balançou a cabeça e seguiu-a. Por um momento ficara abobalhado, observando as belas curvas da moça, com a boca levemente aberta.  
  
Tiago fazia manobras realmente radicais com uma prancha de surf.  
Lílian, Mary Anne e Remo apenas assistiam, sentados à beira da água, e riam cada vez que o amigo acenava-lhes um tchauzinho, animado.  
-Nossa, quando ele ficou tão bom no esporte assim? - perguntou Eliza, ao se aproximar deles.  
-Bah, ele enfeitiçou a prancha, é obvio - respondeu Lily. Ela usava um biquíni de top tomara-que-caia azul turquesa. A cor caíra muito bem com os cabelos ruivos da garota, e com seus olhos extremamente verdes.  
-Há, eu devia ter imaginado - Elizabeth riu - Vocês vão entrar, ou vão ficar aí só olhando?  
-Eu já fiquei na água tempo suficiente, meus dedos estão todos enrugados - respondeu Anne, arrancando risos de todos.  
-Certo então...Eu vou me refrescar. Ninguém me acompanha?  
-Eu, é claro - respondeu Sirius, prontamente.  
-Eu também vou! - disse Lily, que queria aproveitar cada momento ali.  
  
Remo e Anne foram deixados a sós. A menina suspirou, observando os outros adolescentes irem para o mar.  
Em seguida olhou para o moço a seu lado.  
- No que está pensando? - disse ela, e ele encarou-a de volta.  
- Nada de mais. - respondeu, com simplicidade.  
- Remo... - ela disse, após um momento em silêncio - Você acha que aqueles dois vão finalmente se acertar com Lily e Eliza?  
- Ah, se isso os fizer feliz...Espero que sim - ele respondeu. - Porque?  
- Não sei...Eles estão mudando.  
- Talvez a palavra seja "amadurecendo". - ponderou Aluado.  
- Você acha que eles gostam de verdade delas?  
- Quanto ao Tiago eu não tenho dúvidas...Acho que gosta mesmo da Lílian, mas nem ele tem consciência disso direito... - Mary Anne abaixou a cabeça, mas Remo não percebeu o olhar tristonho da garota - E o Sirius, bom...É meio difícil imaginar ele levando a sério uma garota, mas quem sabe? A Eliza é uma pessoa muito legal.  
Lupin olhou para Mary, que tinha o olhar perdido no horizonte agora.  
- Porquê todas essas perguntas? - ele disse.  
- De um tempo pra cá eles estão diferentes...Só isso.  
  
Quando o sol já estava alto no céu, Lily e Liza foram para casa para almoçar.  
- Oi gente! - disse Liza, entrando e deixando a bolsa de palha em cima do sofá da sala. - Vocês deviam ir aproveitar a praia, está uma delicia.  
- Está mesmo - disse Mary - Kath, você quer uma ajuda na cozinha?  
- Não precisa não, já terminei tudo -Katheryn falou, após colocar os talheres na mesa - A gente podia mesmo ir dar uma caminhada mais tarde, o que você acha Chris?  
- É uma boa idéia - Chris respondeu, enquanto descia as escadas e entrava na cozinha - Temos que aproveitar, acho que hoje mesmo chega a multidão.  
- Que multidão? - questionou Lílian, sentando-se à mesa.  
- Bom, geralmente é nessa época que o pessoal que tem casa aqui chega. Você vai ver, hoje mesmo tenho certeza que a praia já vai estar lotada.  
- Melhor assim, mais gente pra conversar, pra conhecer - disse Elizabeth, agora todos já se serviam da macarronada que Katheryn fizera - A única coisa ruim é que a nossa tranqüilidade já era.  
- Isso é o de menos - disse Lily, rindo.  
- Bom, agora chega de conversa e apreciem a comida maravilhosa que a minha namorada fez, sim? - disse Chris, dando um sorriso charmoso.

- Oh, que meigo... - respondeu Kathy, rindo, e dando um beijinho na bochecha dele.  
Liza e Lily se entreolharam, rindo. Anne é claro, já dava uma boa gargalhada.  
- _Puxa-saco!_ - disseram as três, em uníssono.  
  
Lílian e Eliza levaram um susto ao chegar na praia três horas depois, e ver que o que Chris dissera era verdade.  
Havia uma quantidade razoável de pessoas, caminhando, nadando, surfando, tomando sol.  
(Mary fora visitar os meninos no chalé de Tiago)  
- Nossa... - disse Lily, as sobrancelhas erguidas - Nem parece a mesma praia quieta e vazia de antes.  
- É, bem que meu irmão avisou. Hey, será que os Marotos já viram esse mundaréu de gente?  
- Hum, e desde quando a gente se preocupa com eles?  
- Sei lá, Lily, você não acha que eles mudaram pra caramba? Nem parecem as mesmas pessoas.  
- É, tenho que admitir que eles são bem legais, quando querem. Mas quem nos garante que eles não vão voltar a ser os mesmos convencidos, prepotentes e idiotas quando voltarmos a Hogwarts?  
- Bom, isso eu não sei. Eu também fiquei com um pé atrás, mas...A gente nunca deu uma chance de verdade pra eles se aproximarem, Lily. Nós nunca demos a chance de conhece-los melhor, e quem sabe eles não são assim sempre, mas a gente é que não viu?  
- É, quem sabe...Liza, você está sugerindo que...Tentemos ser amigas deles?  
- Não vejo porque não. A gente já ta convivendo com eles essa semana toda, e ta tudo numa boa, porque não ser assim em Hogwarts também? Quero dizer, se alguma coisa der errado e eles forem idiotas mesmo, a gente pula fora e continua ignorando-os como sempre fizemos.  
- Bom, não temos nada a perder.  
- Isso aí. Topa?  
- Topo. Mas vou avisando, se um deles tentar qualquer gracinha, eu to fora.  
- Ok, ok. Agora que tal uma partida de raquetebol?  
- Ah, você sabe que eu sou péssima nisso!  
- Você só vai melhorar se praticar, Lily, não vai ser tão ruim assim, vamos... - Elizabeth disse, puxando a amiga.  
- Argh, não acredito que você vai me fazer pagar esse mico na frente desse povo todo... - Lily resmungou, mas acabou indo jogar.  
  
Sirius adorou a idéia de estar numa praia cheia de garotas de biquínis ("Por acaso eu morri e ninguém me avisou? Isso aqui é o paraíso!"), mas logo foi com Tiago, Remo e Anne procurar por Lily e Eliza.  
Chegando ao local onde elas geralmente deixavam o guarda-sol com suas coisas, eles encontraram-nas conversando com dois garotos. Tiago não gostou nada do jeito que um deles jogava charme pra cima de Lily. Todos ficaram parados, observando a cena como se fossem guarda-costas delas. Quando os dois garotos foram embora, eles se aproximaram e sentaram-se com elas.  
- Quem eram aqueles dois? - perguntou Tiago, sem esconder seu desagrado.  
- Josh e Jake - respondeu Elizabeth -Vieram nos chamar para um luau.  
- Luau??? Quando? - indagou Sirius.  
- Um dia antes de irmos embora. É tipo uma festa de despedida.  
- E porque nós não fomos chamados? - Tiago falou.  
- Porque eles não chegaram no seu lado da praia ainda, dã! - disse Lily.  
- E vocês vão com eles? - o garoto insistiu.  
- Com eles não, mas no luau nós vamos. Hey, qual é a desse interrogatório hein? - disse Eliza, arqueando as sobrancelhas.  
- Nada, ué... - dessa vez foi Sirius quem respondeu - Só que nós também estamos a fim de ir. Né, pessoal?  
- Com certeza - disse Tiago, que não perderia uma chance de vigiar Lily. - Não é? - ele falou, agora se referindo aos outros dois.  
- Seria legal - respondeu Anne, e Remo concordou com a cabeça.  
- Certo, então vamos todos - concluiu Lílian, com simplicidade. -Vai ser por esses lados mesmo, perto daquele quiosque - disse Elizabeth, apontando o local à esquerda. - Vocês podem vir até a casa onde a gente está, que é mais perto que o chalé do Tiago. Daí vai todo mundo junto.  
- "timo - Sirius sorriu marotamente. - Combinado então. Que tal um mergulho agora?  
- Você não pára quieto mesmo, hein Sirius - disse Remo, rindo.  
- Mas é claro que não! Eu não vou desperdiçar nenhum segundo desse sol. Vamos nessa, gente!

**N/A: Oi, gente!! Tdo certinho? Bom aki estou eu, malz ae pela demora desse cap, eh q estava sem pc!! =( esses vírus acabam com qqer um, neh? hehe mas tudo bem...UM AVISO IMPORTANTE: O sobrenome da Eliza e do Chris mudou hehehe e bom, qdo vcs lerem nao sei qual será a reação de vcs, mas esse detalhe vai ser bastante importante mais pra frente...;) Eu aconselho voltar e ler outra vez pq eu mudei alguns pedaçinhos dos caps anteriores, coisinha minima, mas anyway, pra quem não o fizer....Liza e Christopher são da familia Lestrange. Ok? Bom, eh isso ae, obrigada pelos comentários!!!! Bjoex**


	4. Um dia Chuvoso

**Capitulo Quatro - Um dia chuvoso (parte 1)**  
  
- Acordem, meninas...Já é tarde!  
Lílian acordou com a voz serena de Katheryn.  
- Que horas são? - Mary Anne murmurou da cama ao lado, esfregando os olhos.  
- Quase meio-dia, mana. - respondeu Kathy. -Já é tarde mesmo - Lílian disse, já se sentando na cama - Porque não nos acordou mais cedo?  
- É, poderíamos aproveitar o sol da manhã... - falou Mary.  
- Ora, não havia motivo...Não há sol, meu bem. - respondeu Katheryn, abrindo as cortinas.  
A janela revelava um dia cinzento lá fora, com o aroma de chuva invadindo as narinas de quem estivesse presente, e um sol pálido por trás de uma camada de nuvens.  
- Hummm...Fecha essa janela... - resmungou uma outra voz, vinda debaixo de um bolo de cobertores na cama de Elizabeth.  
- Na-na-ni-na-não, hora de levantar, bela adormecida - disse Lily, tentando puxar as cobertas da amiga.  
- Só mais um pouquinho - murmurou Eliza novamente, cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro.  
- Ela não vai acordar tão fácil, Lily - disse Mary, se aproximando da cama e com um sorriso perigoso no rosto, ao que Lílian logo entendeu - Teremos que tomar medidas drásticas.  
- GUERRA DE TRAVESSEIRO! - gritaram as duas, pulando em cima da amiga dorminhoca.  
  
Depois de terem acordado Liza, se trocaram, arrumaram as camas e o quarto, e aí sim desceram para a cozinha. Christopher estava lendo o Profeta Diário, deitado na rede, enquanto Kathy regava os vasos de orquídeas.  
- Bom dia, garotas - disse Chris - Finalmente estão de pé!  
- Finalmente mesmo, estávamos tentando acordar sua irmã faz uma meia hora - brincou Lily.  
- É, tentativas frustradas - acrescentou Anne. Eliza mostrou a língua para as duas.  
- Hahaha, coitadas de vocês - Chris riu, dobrando o jornal - Escutem, espero que não se importem, mas chamamos Tiago Potter e os amigos para almoçarem conosco hoje.  
Eliza arqueou as sobrancelhas, e Lily enrugou a testa. A única que não pareceu se incomodar foi Mary Anne, claro.  
- Fizemos mal? - Katheryn perguntou, observando as expressões das garotas.  
- Não, mas...Porque exatamente fizeram isso? - perguntou Liza.  
- Ora, achei que seria gentil convida-los para um almoço, já que vocês são colegas, e ele é meu amigo e de Kathy. Mas se vocês preferirem, podemos desmarcar.  
- Não, ficaria super chato - disse Lily. - A gente não quer atrapalhar, podem chamá-los sim.  
- É...A gente faz uma forcinha pra agüenta-los mais um pouco. - bufou Eliza.  
- Hahaha, que ótimo - Kathy sorriu - Se vocês puderem me ajudar aqui, eu agradeceria!  
- Oh, que milagre, Kathy nos deixou chegar perto da cozinha! - exclamou Ann, surpresa, e fazendo todos rirem, inclusive a irmã.  
  
Elas não demoraram muito para terminar de fazer a comida, já que quatro mãos trabalham muito mais rápido que uma só. Assim que arrumaram a mesa, os Marotos chegaram.  
- Olá para todos - disse Tiago, na porta.  
- Tiago, entre! - disse Chris, indo até eles e cumprimentando-os. - Como estão?  
- Famintos - brincou Sirius.  
- Estamos muito bem, obrigado - Remo respondeu pelo amigo, sorrindo.  
- Fiquem à vontade, meninos - Kathy sorria também. - A comida já está pronta.  
Eles entraram e cumprimentaram as meninas, que já não resmungavam nem reclamavam da presença deles.  
Fora um almoço divertido, juntando Tiago e Sirius com Chris, que também era bastante bagunceiro apesar de sua idade, todos não sabiam se riam ou se comiam.  
  
- Muito obrigado pelo convite, Kathy - disse Tiago, terminando de beber o suco.  
- É, a comida estava maravilhosa - concordou Remo.  
- Que isso, meninos, podem vir quando quiserem - Kathy sorriu.  
- Opa, bom saber - brincou Sirius.  
- É, mas não é pra abusar não, ta? - Mary Anne arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
- Bom, depois desse almoço farto - Chris começou - Nada como um bom licença rapazes, e senhoritas, mas eu vou me retirar para meus aposentos - ele fingia um tom formal - Minha rede me espera.  
- Hahaha, preguiçoso... - disse Kathy. - Eu vou com você, estou lendo um bom livro e pretendo termina-lo antes das férias acabarem. Não se preocupem com a louça meninas, ela já vai se lavar sozinha dentro de minutos.  
- Ok, bom descanso para vocês - disse Anne, sorrindo.  
O casal subiu as escadas, e ela voltou-se para os amigos.  
- E então, o que vamos fazer agora?  
- Sem idéias... - disse Lily - Acho que vai chover logo, não tem como irmos à praia.  
- Ah, claro que tem! Aposto como vai ser uma chuvinha de nada, a gente pode ir e ficar um pouco lá, as ondas devem estar iradas! - disse Tiago, animado.  
- Claro que não, Tiago, nunca te falaram o quanto é arriscado? Principalmente numa tempestade, você pode levar uma descarga elétrica na cabeça e morrer na hora, sabia? Sem contar que lugares abertos são os mais perigosos!  
- Que exagero, Lily, a gente nem sabe se vai chover mesmo! - Tiago disse, parecendo espantado com a reação da menina.  
- O clima em lugares tropicais como este é bastante imprevisível, uma hora pode estar ensolarado e de repente cair uma tempestade horrível.  
- Ok, ok, então a gente vai até a praia e ninguém entra na água, vai, o céu não está tão ruim assim - insistiu o garoto.  
- Eu prefiro ficar aqui entediada do que ir lá fora com o risco de cair o maior toró, chuvas de verão podem durar pouco, mas são bem fortes. Neste momento uma coruja entrou pela janela e deixou uma carta no colo de Eliza. A menina pareceu reconhecer o animal, deu-lhe um pouco de água, e logo a ave saiu voando janela à fora novamente.  
Todos observaram quando ela entrou, mas logo suas atenções voltaram-se para o que estavam fazendo. Tiago e Lílian entraram numa das discussões, Remo e Mary Anne estavam acostumados com a cena, e resolveram jogar xadrez bruxo.  
Eliza pegou a carta e saiu da sala, em direção à varanda. Sirius a seguiu com o olhar.  
- Deixa de ser tão preocupada, Lílian, a gente só vai se divertir um pouco, não vamos passar o dia inteiro lá fora!  
- Se você quer ser o irresponsável de sempre e ir lá e se matar, pode ir, mas vai de uma vez e pára de encher o saco, Tiago!  
- Oh, vejam só! Será que eu ouvi direito? - Anne interrompeu, surpresa - Lílian chamou Tiago pelo primeiro nome! Ela mesma não havia percebido isso, e arregalou de leve os olhos verdes.  
- E-Eu...O quê? Não, não chamei!  
- Desculpe-me, Lily, mas eu também escutei - disse Remo, avançando seu bispo sobre um peão de Mary Anne.  
Tiago também não tinha se tocado, e arregalou os olhos, antes de abrir um daqueles sorrisos que só ele sabia dar.

- Você falou meu nome!  
- Ah...Vocês falam tanto o nome desse...TRASTE...Que eu acabei acostumando, e...Falei sem querer! - Lily estava profundamente corada, e muito aborrecida.  
- Hahaha, mas você falou meu nome... - Tiago repetiu, todo bobo alegre.  
- Pára com isso! - Lílian exclamou.  
- Isso já é um progresso! Mais alguns dias e você aceita sair comigo, não?  
- Fica na sua, POTTER! -Ei, calma aí também Lily, eu só estava brincando... - Tiago pareceu preocupado.  
- Estou farta das suas brincadeiras! - Lílian gritou, antes de virar as costas e sair da casa.  
  
Remo e Mary Anne se entreolharam ao ver Tiago indo atrás dela, deram de ombros e continuaram o jogo de xadrez. O que eles não perceberam é que Sirius já não estava mais ali também, muito menos Eliza.

-------

Elizabeth retirou-se da casa, Lílian e Tiago brigavam outra vez, e ela sempre procurava paz para ler sua correspondência, reservadamente.  
Seguiu a trilha até a praia, nem se importando com as nuvens que se encontravam no céu.  
Deu um suspiro longo antes de abrir o envelope.  
Reconhecera a coruja amarelada assim que entrara janela adentro, pertencia a Duncan.  
Duncan Dunst estudara em Hogwarts , pertencia a Corvinal e era um ano mais velho que ela. Porém após um ano de namoro, ele teve que se mudar com a família para a França, sendo que agora estudava numa escola chamada Beauxbatons.  
Por fora ela fora muito compreensiva e aceitou o fato do garoto estar partindo, mesmo que por dentro quisesse gritar e chorar para que ele ficasse ali a seu lado.  
Por um tempo o namoro ainda continuou o mesmo, apesar da distância, isso só intensificou as cartas apaixonadas de ambos. Mas agora, após um ano e meio de sua partida, as coisas haviam mudado. Ela abriu a carta. Enquanto ia lendo, foi andando pela areia, sem perceber aonde suas pernas iam levando-a.  
_"Liza:_

_Desculpe não ter respondido suas cartas ultimamente, estive muito ocupado na escola, você entende, último ano, e tudo mais."  
_-É, eu sou obrigada a entender, Duncan.  
_"A formatura foi ótima, uma pena que você não pôde vir. Te mando fotos assim que puder. Como você está? Espero que bem.  
Ahm...Eu preciso conversar contigo, Liz. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você e te magoar é a última coisa que eu quero nesse mundo.  
Mas acho que continuar seria pior."_  
Eliza suspirou tristemente, já sabendo do que se tratava.  
_"Eu sei que parece terrivelmente desumano fazer isso por carta, mas tem se tornado cada vez mais difícil de nos encontrarmos. Eu senti muitas saudades, e foi muito ruim para mim, perceber que o tempo foi acalmando meu coração, e diminuindo essa falta que você me fazia.  
O que eu quero dizer é que...Eu não acho certo prender você, quando nem eu mesmo tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos. Você é uma pessoa incrível, e sei que não seria capaz de me trair, por isso quero te deixar livre, para encontrar alguém que te mereça, e que te ame mais do que eu amei.  
Eu te amei, e como, Liza, mas a distância esfriou o nosso relacionamento. Sinto muito, mais uma vez. Espero que ainda possamos ser amigos.  
Duncan Dunst."  
_  
Eliza já tinha os olhos marejados.  
Ela sabia que também já não amava mais o garoto, mas era difícil terminar um namoro de quase dois anos. Ele estava certo, e sentia a mesma coisa que ele descrevera. Já estava mais do que na hora de um deles tomar essa decisão, mas talvez por medo de magoá-lo, ou por falta de coragem, ela não o fizera.  
Ajoelhou-se na areia fria, com a carta nas mãos, abaixou a cabeça e deixou-se chorar.  
  
Após algum tempo, gotas finas de chuva começaram a cair sobre ela, molhando seus cabelos, seu rosto, suas roupas; e juntando-se às lágrimas que marejavam seus olhos. Mas Liza não pareceu notar, ou pelo menos se importar, até ouvir uma voz.  
- Até que enfim te encontrei - disse um alguém a seu lado, um pouco ofegante.  
Liza levantou o rosto e se viu encarando um par de olhos cinzentos, sustentados por um sorriso sincero.  
- Sirius... - ela sussurrou, as lágrimas voltando a seus olhos outra vez.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui? Está chovendo!  
- Não tem problema... - ela murmurou, guardando a carta do namorado no bolso de trás dos shorts.  
Sirius ajoelhou-se em frente a ela, e ergueu seu queixo, fazendo-a encara-lo.  
- Acalme-se - ele murmurou, sem esconder um tom de apreensão na voz. - Por favor, não chore.  
Eliza balançou a cabeça, e baixou o rosto novamente. Sirius não sabia porque, mas estava lhe fazendo um mal terrível vê-la triste daquele jeito. Antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, ele já tinha os braços em volta do ombro dela, num abraço.  
- Não fica assim...Quer me contar o que aconteceu? - ele disse, no que lhe pareceu ser o ouvido da garota, por trás dos cabelos molhados.  
Eliza balançou a cabeça negativamente, outra vez. A chuva começou a apertar, e cair com mais força sobre os dois.  
- Tudo bem, mas...Vamos sair daqui, você pode pegar um resfriado.  
- Você também - ela respondeu.  
- O chalé do Tiago é aqui perto. A gente fica lá até a chuva passar.  
  
Liza deixou-se conduzir até o chalé, Sirius abriu a porta às pressas, e a fez sentar-se no sofá.  
- Deve estar com frio... - ele disse, pegando um manto que estava próximo e colocando-o nos ombros dela. - Eu esqueci minha varinha, vou buscar uma toalha para você se secar.  
Ela observou-o subir as escadas rapidamente, enquanto se lembrou que também havia esquecido a sua varinha em casa. Em poucos segundos ele estava de volta.  
- Tome, eu trouxe uma camisa minha também, não faz bem ficar com essa blusa molhada.  
  
Liza esboçou um sorriso pálido. Ela sempre o vira como um desleixado e galanteador, e há alguns dias essa imagem vinha mudando, mas não imaginara o quão atencioso ele podia ser. Principalmente com ela.  
- Obrigada - ela disse, numa voz ainda um pouco triste.  
Sirius sorriu. Também estava molhado, e os cabelos negros caíam-lhe sobre os olhos.  
Logo ele se sentou de frente a ela, no sofá.  
- Eu não sei o que exatamente aconteceu para te deixar assim, mas.  
- Eu vou ficar bem - ela interrompeu, trazendo a coberta mais para perto de si. -Hum...Eu acho melhor trocar de blusa, você pode pegar uma pneumonia ou algo assim, pode ser perigoso.  
- Ok.  
- O banheiro é a primeira porta à direita.  
  
A camiseta ficara um tanto grande, graças aos braços malhados de Sirius, e quando Liza voltara do banheiro, o encontrou tentando usar uma chaleira, sem muito sucesso, é verdade.  
- E-eu...Bom, eu ia tentar fazer um chá, mas...- disse ele, meio embaraçado.  
- Deixa que eu faça isso - ela disse, aproximando-se do fogão. Colocou a água para ferver. - Pronto.  
- Hum...Pelo jeito não levo muito jeito pra coisa... - ele disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos distraidamente.  
- Não tem problema - ela respondeu, olhando-o nos olhos por um instante. - O que vale é a intenção.  
- Ah sim - ele riu - Ok, então.  
Ficaram um momento em silêncio, ouvindo a chuva cair lá fora, e logo a chaleira apitou.  
Voltaram para o sofá.  
- Porque está fazendo tudo isso por mim? - Eliza perguntou, de súbito.  
- Eu não sei porque... - ele estava sério - Bom, eu...Não podia te deixar lá, no meio da chuva. E...Agora eu acho que as coisas mudaram um pouco, nós...Até que nos demos bem aqui.  
Liza bebeu um gole da caneca de chá, antes de responder:  
- Sim, as coisas realmente mudaram...Eu me surpreendi muito com você, Sirius. Ele sorriu. -Você sabe ser legal quando quer.  
- Eu sou sempre legal, você é que não quis ver. - Sirius comentou, voltando ao seu tom sarcástico.  
- Ah claro, e sempre muito convencido também - Elizabeth riu também.  
- Que é isso, eu sou muito modesto, isso sim... - ele disse, falsamente ofendido.  
- Oh sim, vou fingir que acredito, está bem?  
- Na verdade, a modéstia é a única coisa que me impede de ser perfeito, sabia?  
Elizabeth soltou uma gargalhada. Sirius não pôde deixar de sorrir, ao ver o rosto dela iluminar-se novamente.  
- Pelo jeito você já se sente melhor - ele disse - Esse cara devia ser um idiota, para fazer você chorar.  
- Não, ele não era idiota...Na verdade, ele é muito bacana, e eu o adoro, mas agora só como amigo...Namoramos por dois anos, e sentirei falta de muita coisa, mas eu vou sobreviver - ela sorriu - E sim, eu já me sinto muito melhor, Sirius. Graças a você.  
- Ta vendo, como eu não sou tão inútil quanto você pensou?  
  
Eles não haviam percebido o quão perto estavam um do outro. Sirius contemplou o sorriso e os traços do rosto de Elizabeth, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo, encantada com os olhos acinzentados do garoto.  
Encararam-se por um momento, sérios, até que Sirius moveu-se lentamente para frente.  
Eliza podia sentir o hálito quente dele, e fechou os olhos, enquanto ele roçava os lábios levemente nos dela.  
Um arrepio começava a subir-lhes pela espinha, até que Liza afastou sua boca novamente, sem abrir os olhos.  
- Espera...Sirius...Não.  
O moço endireitou-se no sofá, separando-se dela, com uma cara de ponto de interrogação.  
- Desculpa, eu não posso fazer isso. Não agora...  
- Tudo bem, eu entendo - disse ele, sem demonstrar o toque de decepção que sentia por dentro.  
- Eu acho que vou indo - ela disse, colocando a caneca de lado. - A chuva já está parando.  
- Certo - ele disse, acompanhando-a até a porta.  
- E a camisa?  
- Depois você me devolve.  
- Ok. Ahm...Obrigada por tudo - ela abraçou-o. Sirius fechou os olhos involuntariamente, sentindo o perfume dos cabelos dela. - Obrigada mesmo. -Eu é que agradeço...Pela companhia.  
- Você é um doce, Sirius. Até mais.- Eliza sorriu pelo canto da boca, antes de virar-se e sair para a praia novamente, em direção à casa de Mary Anne.  
  
**N/A: OiEeEe gentis! td certim? heheh malz ae a falta d atualização...mas eh q eu sou movida a comentarios, sab..e como ultimamene tenho recebido poucos...to meio lerdinha...ahuuhahua q exigente...brincadera hehe...bom esse cap tah indo ao ar sem ser betado, entao desculpem os errinhos hein?**

**Giulinha, a parte do "a modestia eh a unica coisa q me impede de ser perfeito" foi inspirada no nosso rpg auhhauuhahua lembra???  
Pllllllllllleeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee façam uma autora feliz e comentem!! cara d cachorro pidão  
Beijoex...**


	5. Chuva

Capitulo Cinco - Chuva (parte 2)  
  
- Xeque-mate!  
- Ah, Aluado, tenha dó! - Mary Anne cruzou os braços, o cenho franzido - Eu desisto de jogar com você!  
- Bom, se você quiser eu te deixo ganhar uma vez só, então... - ele sugeriu, rindo da expressão que ela fazia.  
- Não, assim não tem graça! Mas não é possível, você fica treinando sozinho, ou algo assim? Cara, é impossível ganhar de você!  
- Vou levar isso como um elogio, ok? - ele disse, ainda rindo. Mary riu também.  
  
A relação dos dois era única. Um era o oposto do outro, Remo era sempre o certinho, o quieto, tímido. E Mary Anne era muito impulsiva, agitada e ria por qualquer coisa, além de ser toda extrovertida. Mesmo com gênios tão diferentes, adoravam estar na companhia do outro, era como se Mary Anne se acalmasse, e Remo se soltasse. Um completava o que faltava no outro.

- Vai, só mais uma partida... - insistia Aluado.  
- Nem pensar! - ela dizia, imparcial. - Perder três vezes já é humilhação!  
- Hahaha eu prometo que te deixo ganhar.  
- Já disse, nada disso!  
- Hum...Tudo bem. Mas então, o que iremos fazer? Agora estamos só nós dois aqui.  
- Kathy e Chris estão, a gente pode chamá-los pra jogar Snap Explosivo.  
- Ah, não acho muito conveniente atrapalhar um casal apaixonado, eles devem estar curtindo juntos, vamos deixa-los lá.  
- É, ta certo. Vamos comigo lá em cima um minutinho? Estou ficando com frio.  
- Vamos, sim. Deve ser a umidade - disse Aluado, enquanto os dois se levantavam das cadeiras e iam à direção das escadas - A Lily estava certa, vai chover logo.  
- Verdade, e nossos queridos amigos vão voltar encharcados.  
- Com certeza.  
- Bom, eu é que não vou limpar o chão depois.

Mary Anne abriu a porta do quarto onde ela e as outras meninas estavam dormindo.  
Era um quarto espaçoso, com três camas de madeira polida, mais ou menos na do tamanho das de Hogwarts. Havia uma espécie de banco logo embaixo da janela, onde as pessoas se sentavam para observar a paisagem.  
Anne foi até o guarda-roupa e tirou um agasalho para ela e outro para Remo.  
- Bom, eu não sei se vai servir, mas é o maior que eu encontrei ali dentro.  
- Ah, obrigado - disse Remo. Realmente o agasalho ficou um pouco apertado, mas pelo menos serviu para esquentar um pouco.  
Ambos se sentaram no banco da janela.  
Uma chuva fina começava a cair, balançando a copa das arvores com um vento leve.  
- É uma bela vista daqui, não? - comentou Aluado.  
- Aham...Eu costumava passar horas aqui quando era criança...É legal pra ficar um pouco sozinha, pensar.  
- Eu imagino.  
Permaneceram em silencio por alguns minutos, apenas ouvindo a água bater no vidro da janela, cada um com seus pensamentos.  
- Remo...? - disse Mary, de repente.  
- Sim.  
- Você me acha bonita?  
Remo foi pego de surpresa com a pergunta, e piscou algumas vezes antes de pronunciar alguma coisa.  
- Hã? - foi o que conseguiu dizer.  
- É, você acha que eu sou bonita?  
- P-Porque essa pergunta agora, Mary Anne?  
- Ah, é que...Bom, nenhum menino olha pra mim, sabe. Poxa, eu já fiz dezesseis anos e não tive _um_ namorado sequer. Quero dizer, eu tenho algum problema, ou coisa assim?  
- Ah, é isso... - ele disse, internamente aliviado - Não, nada a ver, Anne. Você é uma garota muito bonita, e muitos garotos olham pra você, você é que não percebe.  
- Ah, ta falando sério, Remo? Porque você pode falar sério comigo, sabe, não precisa mentir só pra me agradar.  
- Claro que é sério, fica tranqüila.  
- Hum... - ela suspirou, triste - Remo, você já sentiu como se a pessoa que você gosta só te vê como uma amiga e nada mais?  
Ele passou a encarar seus sapatos.  
- Infelizmente sim.  
- É horrível, não é? Quero dizer, estar do lado dessa pessoa o tempo todo, e ela nem te enxergar.  
Aluado concordou silenciosamente.  
- Sabe, o Tiago só me vê como uma irmã mais nova dele, e eu sei que isso nunca vai mudar, ele nunca vai me ver como algo mais. Isso me dói muito, porque...Bem, eu gosto dele, e ele gosta da Lily, todo mundo sabe disso...Eu queria que acontecesse comigo, igual essas histórias dos trouxas, como é mesmo? "Contos de fadas..." Às vezes é como se...Bom...Todo mundo tem alguém...E eu me sinto totalmente sozinha. Eu to cansada de ser assim. Eu queria alguém pra mim também, Remo, a pessoa certa, entende? Que goste de mim pelo que eu sou... - ela falou tudo isso muito rápido.

Remo voltou a encara-la, desta vez muito profundamente nos olhos negros da garota.  
- Às vezes essa pessoa está bem na nossa frente, mas nós não somos capazes de enxerga-la - ele respondeu, sério.  
Mary Anne sorriu pelo canto da boca.  
- É, é verdade...Sabe, obrigada por me ouvir. Eu fico sem graça de conversar sobre isso com outros amigos, eu só me sinto à vontade com você, eu não sei porque...E é diferente falar com um garoto. Desculpe se eu te deixo sem graça com esses assuntos.  
- Que isso, eu fico feliz de poder conversar com você também... -Você é uma pessoa muito especial, Aluado. Espero que você encontre uma garota muito linda e muito bacana pra ficar contigo, você merece - ela disse, animando-se.  
Ele esboçou um sorriso, tentando ao máximo parecer feliz.  
- Remo, você gosta de alguém?  
- E-eu..?  
- É! Me diga quem é, quem sabe eu não possa ajudar?  
- A-ah...Não...Eu não gosto de ninguém.  
- Das centenas de garotas de Hogwarts, você não acha nenhuma bonita, não sente um friozinho na barriga por nenhuma? Isso é impossível!  
- Hum...Ah, eu acho algumas bonitas, mas...Mas nada de mais.  
- Ah vamos lá Aluado, é alguém que eu conheça? Você também está sozinho, vamos, eu quero ajudaaaar...

- Hahaha, não precisa se preocupar comigo Mary, é serio - ele disse, rindo nervosamente.  
Naquele momento eles escutaram um barulho de porta se abrindo no andar debaixo, e escutaram as vozes de Tiago e Lílian. Eles se entreolharam.  
- Pelo jeito os dois devem ter chegado - Remo disse - Ensopados.  
- Sim, mas...Escuta... - ela disse, prestando atenção no que os dois amigos falavam lá embaixo - Parece que há algo errado. -Será que alguém se machucou? -Vamos lá ver. - ela disse, levantando-se de um salto e correndo escada abaixo, com Remo ao seu encalce, e ao chegarem, encontrando Lílian e Tiago no sofá, a menina com o pé em cima de uma almofada, e ambos ensopados.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
- Lily, espera!  
- Eu não quero mais papo com você, Potter - ela respondeu, andando a passos duros na trilha para a praia.  
- Aonde você vai? Hei! - ele disse, correndo para alcança-la -Vai chover e é melhor ficarmos dentro de casa, a salvo, não é? Bom, quem está indo pra praia agora é você!

Lílian finalmente parou de andar, e virou-se para ele, o olhar zangado.  
- O que você quer, afinal?  
- Me desculpar! - Tiago disse, abrindo os braços como se esperasse um abraço, e sorrindo.  
Lily apenas crispou os lábios, o que o fez continuar, porém sério.  
- Lílian, é sério, me desculpa, eu não quis te ofender lá dentro, juro, não foi minha intenção - ele insistia - Essa é a última coisa que passaria pela minha cabeça.  
- Você não ofendeu, é que...Eu não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira, e daí se eu me preocupo demais? Antes prevenir do que remediar! - respondeu a ruiva.  
- Eu sei, Lily, e essa é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto em você! Por favor, não vamos voltar a ser como antes, estava tudo legal assim, sendo amigos, não? Eu prometo que nunca mais vou à praia quando chover, nem hoje nem nunca mais, palavra de Maroto! - disse ele, levantando a mão direita teatralmente.  
Ela não pareceu querer ceder no começo, mas quem resiste àquela carinha de cachorro sem dono?  
- Ta bom, ta bom, Tiago! Eu aceito suas desculpas.  
- Sério? Jura mesmo?- ele vibrava de alegria - Você não vai se arrepender, Lily, eu juro! Eu vou ser o melhor amigo que você já teve!  
Ele adiantou-se para ela, abraçando-a, porém o impulso fora forte demais. Lílian se desequilibrou com o peso de um garoto de 1,80m, e ambos caíram para trás, em meio às folhas e ao chão da trilha.  
Eles riram da grande trapalhada, mas aos poucos as risadas foram cessando, os olhares se encontrando...E os rostos estavam a menos de centímetros de distância.

Os olhos castanhos de Tiago foram perfurados pelos verde-esmeralda de Lílian, como se um quisesse ler os pensamentos do outro. Os lábios foram se aproximando, e ao contrário do que ele pensara, Lílian correspondeu ao beijo.  
  
Porém, logo a menina se deu conta do que estava fazendo, e empurrou-o de leve.  
- Tiago! - ela exclamou.  
- DESCULPA! - ele disse, desesperado, saindo de cima dela. - Eu não devia ter feito isso!  
- N...Não mesmo! - ela disse. Tiago estendeu-lhe a mão para ajuda-la, mas ela levantou-se sozinha. - Que idéia foi essa de me beijar?  
- Eu não...Não resisti, Lily, me perdoa.  
- Argh, eu sabia Tiago, sabia que você tinha segundas intenções, não dá pra ter amizade contigo! - disse ela, saindo andando, mesmo que estivesse indo para o meio das arvores em vez de seguir a trilha.  
- Ah, droga, eu sempre estrago tudo - ele resmungou - Lílian, ESPERA!  
- Não, Tiago! Dessa vez eu não vou esperar nada, você mentiu, você não queria ser só meu amigo, você...AI!  
- Lily!  
A menina havia tropeçado na raiz de uma das arvores, e caíra no chão de mal jeito. Tiago correu até ela.  
- Você ta bem? Você ta legal? Se machucou? - disse ele, abaixando-se ao lado dela, aflito.  
- Ai, eu...Acho que torci o tornozelo...- Lily disse, numa careta.  
- Deixa-me ver - Tiago disse, levantando a barra da calça da garota. - Está inchado.  
- Ai... - ela murmurou, quando ele tocou o ferimento com a ponta dos dedos.  
Um barulho de chuva começara a encher o ar, e a água caía por entre as folhas das arvores.  
- Você deve ter torcido mesmo...Melhor te levar até a casa.  
- Certo... - ela disse, com a mesma expressão de dor.  
- Consegue andar?  
- Não sei.  
- Vem, eu te ajudo - Tiago ajudou-a a se levantar, porém assim que tentou dar um passo, Lílian perdeu o equilíbrio e pendeu para o lado. Tiago a segurou.  
- Ai, não dá...Não dá, dói demais!  
- Hum...Certo, ahm...Bom...Eu acho que... - Tiago pareceu embaraçado - Acho que só tem um jeito. Mas é só até a casa, é perto, você não se importa não é?  
- Do que está falando? - disse ela.  
Tiago passou o braço da menina pelo pescoço dele, e pegou-a no colo. Lily soltou uma exclamação ao sair do chão.  
- Ou isso ou ir mancando até a casa, o que pode ser pior - ele ponderou.  
- Tudo bem... - ela disse, enfim.  
- Não se preocupe, a gente chega logo e vamos tratar isso aí... - ele sorriu, a água agora escorrendo pelos cabelos castanho-escuros.  
  
Lily tinha os braços em volta do pescoço de Tiago agora, e sentiu a colônia do garoto, era uma ótima fragrância...E os braços fortes carregando-a.  
Tiago fingia estar neutro, mesmo que por dentro estivesse sentindo arrepios constantes por tê-la em seus braços, e sentir sua respiração tão próxima...  
  
Ao chegarem na casa, ele depositou-a num sofá e pegou a varinha mais próxima, conjurando uma compressa de gelo no tornozelo.  
- Bom, eu não sou nenhuma Madame Pomfrey, mas...Eu espero poder te ajudar.  
- Eu agradeço por ter me trazido até aqui. - ela disse.  
- Não, era minha obrigação! Quero dizer, se eu não tivesse te aborrecido, você não teria saído andando, e não teria se machucado.  
- Você foi muito legal, Tiago me ajudando, e me carregou até aqui, e eu...Te xingando, e falando aquelas coisas...Eu é que fui uma idiota.  
- Não diga isso Lily.  
- É sério, eu te devo desculpas. E agora tenho que agradecer também.  
- Não foi nada. Você vai ficar bem?  
- Tiago! Lily! - exclamou uma voz vinda da escada.  
Mary Anne e Remo vinham descendo, e ambos pareceram preocupados ao ver Lily machucada.  
- O que houve? - perguntou Remo.  
- Eu tropecei, acho que foi num galho, e torci o pé...Estávamos sem varinha, então tivemos que vir correndo pra cá.  
- Meu Deus! - exclamou Mary Anne. -Que loucura saírem pela mata assim - disse Aluado.  
- Bom...Se não fosse o Tiago, eu não sei como poderia ter voltado pra casa... - Lilian disse, abrindo um sorriso sincero para o moreno. Tiago sorriu de volta.  
- Hum, eu acho que Kathy saberá o que fazer - Remo falou - Ela fez um curso de enfermagem, não fez, Ann?  
- É, fez sim, não se preocupe, Li, acho que não é tão grave também. Valeu Tiago, por tê-la trazido até aqui. - disse a loira.  
- Não foi nada. Tem certeza que vai ficar bem, Lily? - o garoto repetiu.  
- Vai sim, a gente cuida dela, não se preocupe - Mary respondeu por ela.  
- Ok. Acho melhor irmos indo, Pontas, antes que a chuva piore de novo. - sugeriu Remo.  
- Certo. Até amanhã meninas. Melhoras, Lily.  
- Obrigada, ate mais.  
  
Os dois garotos saíram da casa, enquanto Anne subiu as escadas correndo para chamar Katheryn. Lílian soltou um longo suspiro. Lembrou-se do beijo que recebera minutos atrás, e de ter sentido o perfume de Tiago, quase não sentiu a dor no tornozelo por um momento. E ele tê-la ajudado sem hesitar...Fora um gesto muito bonito.  
Não achara que Tiago Potter, o garoto que ela tanto odiava, um dia fosse mexer tanto com seus sentimentos assim.  
  
**N/A: Ai keridos, mil desculpas pelas dimensões gigantescas desses capitulos auhahuhau eu sei q a maioria nem lê por eles serem tão compridos/  
Mas eh q eu me empolgo...rs...fazer oq?  
Praqueles q lerem, espero q vcs gostem, pq eu amei escrever, esse aki principalmente  
Comentem, sim?  
Bjoex**


	6. Conversas, conversas, e o Luau!

**Capítulo Cinco - O Luau, parte um**  
  
Lílian se revirou na cama pela trigésima vez àquela noite.  
A imagem de Tiago não saía de sua cabeça. Porque diabos ela ficara tão abalada com aquele simples beijo? "Foi só um beijo, Lily. Só um beijo" - ela pensava, enquanto cobria o rosto com o travesseiro. Droga de beijo!

De repente o quarto iluminou-se.  
Lílian piscou os olhos várias vezes, e sentou-se, confusa.  
- Muito bem, Lílian Evans - disse uma voz vinda da cama ao lado - Desembucha.  
Mary Anne estava sentada em sua cama também, e tudo o que se podia ver era a menina da cintura para cima, pois o resto estava coberto pelos edredons. Ela tinha os cabelos desalinhados e a cara inchada de sono, assim como a garota na cama seguinte, Eliza, que tinha uma cara de sono e os olhos cerrados, tentando acostumar-se à luz.  
- Pode ir dizendo porque você ta se remoendo toda aí - disse Liza, espreguiçando-se.  
- É, Lily - a loira acrescentou - Você não pára de se mexer desde que a gente deitou pra dormir.  
- O que ta pegando? - disse Eliza.  
Lílian suspirou. As amigas conheciam-na bem demais para não repararem em sua "angústia", digamos assim.  
- Não ta pegando nada, meninas - ela mentiu, inutilmente.  
Eliza e Anne se entreolharam. Quase que ao mesmo tempo, elas saíram da montanha de cobertas de cada uma, e correram para se infiltrar na cama de Lily. A ruiva revirou os olhos.  
Desde o segundo ano, que foi quando ficaram amigas, elas tinham essa mania de correrem para perto uma da outra, como crianças, como irmãs, ansiosas para ouvirem as novidades. Com dezessete (e dezesseis) anos nas costas, elas ainda faziam isso, toda vez.  
- Não adianta esconder da gente, Lily - disse Mary Anne, puxando as cobertas da ruiva para mais perto de si. -Mais cedo ou mais tarde você não agüenta e conta! - acrescentou Eliza.  
- Oh, vocês são impossíveis mesmo - Lílian não pôde deixar de sorrir para as amigas - Ta certo, eu conto, mas não pensem que é algo demais, ok? Não é nada de importante, e não significou nada.  
- Blá, blá, blá! - disse Anne, impaciente.  
- Ta bom, calma! - Lílian disse - Ok, lembram-se da briga que eu e Tiago começamos a ter esta tarde?  
- Que briga? - questionou Liza.  
- Ah, quem manda sair na hora errada - disse Anne, rindo - Lily e Tiago brigaram outra vez assim que você saiu para ler a carta do Duncan.  
- Oh sim... Continuem.  
- Pois então… Eu saí em direção à trilha.  
Lily levou alguns minutos até contar a elas os acontecidos até o momento em que voltara a casa. - Não... - Mary Anne disse a principio, a boca aberta de surpresa, mas logo se recompôs - Corta essa, Lily!  
Lílian corara violentamente.  
- O Tiago te beijou? O Ti? - Mary Anne repetia - Estamos falando da mesma pessoa?  
- Pára com isso, Anne, eu disse desde o começo que não era tão importante assim.  
Eliza apenas assistia-as, com um olhar assim "num era tão importante"?! Tiago, o garoto que você mais odiou sua vida toda, te beijou, e você correspondeu, parece até que você gostou...Você ainda tem a coragem de dizer que NÃO FOI IMPORTANTE?  
Lílian olhou para Eliza, como se pedisse ajuda.  
- Controle-se, Ann. - a morena disse, apenas.  
- Ah, vão plantar batatas, vocês duas! Agora só falta a Eliza falar que ela beijou o Sirius, pra completar o dia das coisas impossíveis!  
Foi a vez de Liza corar, parecendo surpresa e ao mesmo tempo culpada com o comentário da amiga. As outras duas arregalaram os olhos.  
- NÃO! - exclamou Anne, com espanto na voz, mas num tom divertido - Não pode ser! Céus, o que está acontecendo com as pessoas nessa praia?  
- Liza, como assim, vocês se beijaram mesmo? Mas...E o Duncan? - disse Lílian, que também permaneceu bastante surpresa.  
- Bom, eu... A carta que ele me mandou esta tarde - Liza começou, um pouco sem jeito, e sem olhar nenhuma delas nos olhos - Ele estava terminando comigo.  
As expressões de surpresa no rosto das amigas mudaram para pena e preocupação. Eliza não era de falar abertamente sobre seus sentimentos, embora fosse uma ótima conselheira e ouvinte. Ela começou a contar sobre o que acontecera no chalé.  
  
-----------------  
  
Remo riu das aventuras contadas pelos amigos. Sirius havia ficado ligeiramente aborrecido por Eliza ter interrompido o beijo, e Tiago estava a ponto de saltitar de felicidade por estar melhorando as coisas com Lílian.  
Remo sentiu uma ponta de tristeza por não ter acontecido nada entre ele e Mary Anne também... Ele já tinha uma atração pela loirinha há uns dois anos, mas nunca revelara isso a ninguém, justamente por desconfiar desta quedinha que a menina tinha por Tiago. Ele tentou se concentrar em sentir-se alegre pelos amigos, mesmo que por dentro estivesse profundamente infeliz.  
  
-------------------  
  
Katheryn e Christopher levaram as garotas e os Marotos para conhecerem o centro da ilha, onde havia um pequeno comércio, e uma trilha que levava a um lago no lado oeste. Uma cachoeira desembocava ali, parecia ser encantada, claro, pois a água era muito quente e cristalina. Haviam muitos pedregulhos, e pedras de grande porte, bem no meio do lago, onde as pessoas podiam ficar deitadas, tomando sol. E era isso que Lílian e Eliza faziam, enquanto os Marotos se ocupavam numa divertida guerra de água, na qual Mary Anne logo entrara no meio.  
- Veja só como eles se divertem - disse Lílian, rindo.  
- Essas crianças de hoje em dia... - ironizou Liza.  
- Hey, eu escutei isso! - gritou um Tiago totalmente encharcado bem no meio da cachoeira.  
- Eu também! - apoiou Sirius.  
Eles trocaram um olhar maroto e foram se aproximando de fininho da pedra onde as duas estavam.  
- SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER! - berrou Mary Anne, alertando as duas.  
Num reflexo, Eliza rolou para o lado a tempo de não receber a rajada de água que os meninos jogaram, mas Lílian não teve a mesma sorte.  
- AHHH!  
O vestido, o óculos de sol, o cabelo...Ela estava ensopada.  
- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS DOIS!  
- Hahaha, pode vir! - provocou Tiago.  
Lílian ficou só de biquíni e se jogou no lago, para se vingar do moreno. Mal sabia ela que era essa a intenção dele.

- Uhuuu, bomba!  
Mary Anne havia subido na pedra mais próxima e pulara também, gerando "ondas" na água, e continuando a guerra. Remo entrou na brincadeira também.  
  
Eliza havia se afastado um pouco, e mudara-se para uma pedra do outro lado, longe da baderna dos amigos. Sirius aproveitou a distração dos amigos para ter um momento a sós com a garota.  
- Isolou-se da bagunça? - ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela.  
- Estou apenas aproveitando o sol que ainda resta, meu querido - ela respondeu. Estava com um top vermelho, e um shorts jeans preto, alguns fios do cabelo caindo-lhe pelo rosto, enquanto ela deitava-se na canga.  
Sirius esperou ela ajeitar-se, e ainda ficou um momento em silencio, antes de voltar a falar.  
- Bom, talvez tenha sido impressão minha, sabe - ele começou, irônico - Mas acho que... Bom, acho que nós quase nos beijamos ontem à noite.  
  
Elizabeth deu um sorrisinho. Tinha certeza que Sirius iria tocar nesse assunto.  
- Realmente, não foi impressão sua.  
- Só pra confirmar - ele sorriu também.  
- Aham... - ela disse. Esperou até ver onde ele queria chegar.  
- Então... - ele disse, coçando a nuca - Porque você parou o beijo?  
- Bem direto - ela respondeu, rindo. Ele concordou com a cabeça. - Eu não te beijei porque eu havia acabado de terminar um namoro e não me pareceu certo sair por aí beijando o primeiro que apareceu.  
- Senhorita politicamente correta, entendi. - ele tinha o semblante falsamente sério.  
- Não vou ser mais uma na sua lista de conquistas, Black.  
- Uh, bem direta também - brincou ele. - Assim você me magoa.  
- Oh, coitadinho - a menina riu também.  
- Falando sério - ele continuou - Você querendo ou não, eu não vou desistir tão fácil de você, srta Dylanee. Não importa quanto tempo eu tenha que esperar para você se recuperar do término do namoro.  
A menina tirou os óculos-escuros dos olhos, depositando-os no alto da cabeça, quase como uma tiara, e pôde encara-lo nos olhos. Claramente ele não tinha um pingo de sarcasmo no ultimo comentário.  
- Não quero alimentar suas falsas esperanças - respondeu por fim, conseguindo esconder o arrepio que havia lhe percorrido a espinha. - Mas faça como quiser. - terminou, dando de ombros.  
Ambos entenderam como assunto encerrado.  
Ficaram quietos por um momento, observando as "crianças" que haviam enjoado da guerra de água e agora descansavam na borda do rio.  
- Então - Sirius resolveu quebrar o silêncio - Ansiosa para voltar pra casa?  
- Eu só vou estar em casa no minuto em que puser os pés em Hogwarts - ela respondeu, com uma estranha naturalidade - Lá sim é minha casa. Lá estão as pessoas que me amam.

Sirius pestanejou, franzindo o cenho.  
- Não sabia que você não se dava bem com sua família. - ele disse.  
- Há muitas coisas que você ainda não sabe sobre mim, Black - Liza retrucou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas e um sorrisinho no canto da boca.  
Piscou um dos olhos cor-de-mel para ele, antes de se jogar na água de repente, assustando e molhando os amigos na borda do lago.  
- Ah, ta provocando, né? - disse Mary Anne, levantando-se.  
- Acho que já descansamos o bastante! - Lílian disse, seguindo a amiga. - E você despertou nossa fúria, Elizabeth!  
- Ui ui, que _meda_! - Liza brincou.  
- PEGUEM ELA! - berrou Tiago, e todos correram de volta para a água.  
Elizabeth colocou as costas da mão na testa, teatralmente, enquanto proferia, toda dramática:  
- Oh, e agora? _Quem_ poderá me proteger?  
- Essa é sua deixa, Sirius! - Aluado disse, antes de mergulhar.  
Sirius deu um risinho, mas não se deixou de fora da brincadeira.  
- EU! - o garoto gritou, fazendo pose de herói sobre a pedra, e preparando para se jogar na água também - Não se preocupe, doce donzela! Sirius Black está a caminho!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para o luau quando os meninos chegaram à casa de Mary Anne.  
Estavam reunidos na sala, com Christopher e Katheryn, esperando as garotas terminarem de se arrumar.  
A primeira a descer as escadas foi Anne, que tinha um top de uma alça só, vermelho com flores brancas, e uma canga no mesmo estilo chegando-lhe aos joelhos. Nos cabelos loiros havia uma faixa branca, com uma flor também vermelha.  
- Que tal? - disse ela, rodopiando para mostrar seus trajes.  
- Está uma flor - Tiago respondeu, sorrindo. - Onde estão as outras?  
- Vão descer já. Gostei da roupa de vocês também, vão arrasar corações esta noite.  
- Pode apostar nisso - Sirius deu uma piscadela.  
- Melhor não, você já vai perder cinco galeões na outra aposta. Não quero te levar à falência - zombou Anne. Sirius mostrou-lhe a língua, enquanto Remo ria.  
- Olá, pessoas! - disse uma voz vinda da escada.  
A voz pertencia a Elizabeth, que vestia uma bata cor de rosa por cima de uma blusinha branca, e uma saia da mesma cor, com três flores bordadas. Os cabelos estavam presos numa trança alta, onde haviam pequenas flores perdidas também.  
Lílian desceu logo depois, num vestido mesclado de amarelo e branco, estampado com margaridas, e os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo lateral, preso pela mesma flor que havia desenhada no vestido.  
Todas tinham nos pés sandálias sem salto, porém com flores amarradas no calcanhar.  
- _Uau_ - disseram todos os garotos presentes, ao mesmo tempo. Elas se entreolharam, satisfeitas.  
- Pelo jeito não são apenas vocês que querem arrasar corações esta noite, rapazes - comentou Christopher, divertido.  
- Que bom que gostaram - disse Liza, piscando. - Podemos ir?  
- Claro. - respondeu Remo - Já deve estar começando.  
Os meninos tinham os shorts brancos, e as camisetas floridas, mas cada um de uma cor: Tiago estava de verde-musgo, Sirius azul-marinho, e Remo de laranja.  
Chris vestia uma camisa florida amarela, e calça jeans, enquanto Kathy aderiu a um vestido azul-celeste, e uma tiara de flores nos cabelos cacheados.  
  
Chegando ao grande quiosque onde o luau seria realizado, eles viram que as muitas pessoas ali tinham trajes tão coloridos quanto os deles. O local estava decorado num estilo havaiano, haviam bebidas e frutas diversas sobre uma mesa ao canto, música, e várias pessoas interessantes.  
Havia um grupo a reunido em volta de uma fogueira próxima, onde um garoto tocava violão. Assim que entraram, várias moças já observavam Sirius, que lançava sorrisos galãs para todos os lados. Tiago chamava muita atenção feminina também, mas no momento só tinha olhos para uma certa ruiva a seu lado.  
Mas para a sua decepção, logo aqueles dois garotos, Josh e Jake, vieram chamar Liza e Lílian para dançar, e elas aceitaram.  
Sirius não perdeu tempo e foi fazer seu social com o grupo de meninas mais próximo, Chris e Kathy foram cumprimentar alguns amigos, deixando Tiago, Mary Anne e Remo na mesa de bebidas.  
  
- Eu estou falando sério - Tiago dizia - Olha pra cara dele...Tenho certeza que ele não tem boas intenções com a minha Lílian.  
- Pelo menos a Lily sabe que ela é _a sua_ Lily? - Remo questionou, divertido.  
- Hum...Ainda não! Mas um dia eu conto pra ela. - o moreno respondeu, seriamente - Hey, olha aquilo! Que desaforo, eu vou lá tirar a Lily de perto daquele cara.  
- Relaxa, Tiago! - disse Mary Anne, adiantando-se e segurando o amigo pelo braço quando ele fez menção de ir à direção da ruiva - Ela vai ficar bem. Divirta-se você também, curta a festa.  
- Anne tem razão, Pontas. - concordou Remo - Se você começar a pegar no pé dela, vai ser pior.  
Tiago relutou um pouco, mas tinha que aceitar o fato de que Lílian era linda, e ele não era o único garoto atrás dela.  
  
Nas primeiras horas tudo correu bem. Tiago e Sirius conversavam com um grupo de garotas, que como de costume, haviam achado-os muito atraentes. É claro que Sirius dava conta do recado, e deu atenção a todas elas, já que Tiago não conseguia tirar os olhos de Lílian.  
  
Mas em algum ponto da festa, o cenário era outro.  
A rodinha ao redor de Sirius havia se emancipado, e ele conversava com apenas uma menina agora, chamada Yasmine. Uma amiga desta, Mônica, veio puxar papo com Tiago. Ele falava com ela normalmente, mas de vez em quando lançava olhares para a direção de Lily, só para ter certeza de que não havia acontecido nada.  
Josh e Jake haviam deixado ela e Eliza conversando com dois amigos, enquanto eles iam "dar uma volta" com outras garotas dali.  
Lily não pareceu estar tendo problemas, o garoto com quem conversava parecia ser legal.  
  
Já Elizabeth, que estava um pouco afastada da bagunça da festa com o garoto, tinha uma expressão extremamente entediada. O garoto falava sem parar, e ela parecia estar prestando atenção em tudo menos nele.  
- E então eu disse a ele, "cara, porque você não o manda ir pastar?", e ele respondeu: "cara você está louco?", bom, mas é o que eu faria... - dizia o garoto, todo empolgado.  
Liza revirou os olhos outra vez.

"Como ele se chama mesmo? _Bobby_? Céus, que tipo de pessoa tem um apelido patético desse e continua se achando o máximo?" - pensava ela.  
Ela checou o relógio pela décima quinta vez. "Como alguém pode ser tão chato?", continuou questionando a si mesma, "E ele não pára de tagarelar! Por Merlin, alguém me tire daqui..."  
- Mas então, já chega de falar de mim não é verdade, você não abriu a boca desde que começamos a conversar! - ele disse - Desculpe, mas como é seu nome mesmo?  
- Ahn? - ela disse, acordando de seus pensamentos - Ah, é Eliza.  
- Oh, sim, claro Eliza, conte-me algo sobre você!  
"Finalmente ele se tocou?"  
- Ah, bom...Eu.  
- Você é inglesa, certo? - ele interrompeu. - Eu sou americano, já te disse isso né? Puxa, eu sempre quis visitar a Grã-Bretanha, me disseram que lá é tudo muito bonito, não é verdade?  
- É...É sim.  
- Escuta, você está com alguém no momento? Algum garoto?  
- Quê?  
"Esse cara _só pode_ estar chapado..."  
- Otimo, então não vai se importar se eu te der um beijo! - ele disse, sem espera-la dizer mais nada.  
- Como é?! - Liza indagou, incrédula.  
"..._Ou_ ele é mais idiota do que eu pensei!"  
- Hey, o que está acontecendo aqui? - disse uma voz atrás dela.  
Lá estava Sirius Black, parado às costas da garota, com um olhar sério para o tal de Bobby.  
- Repete o que você acabou de falar, cara - ameaçou Sirius, passando os braços pela cintura de Liza - Você vai mesmo beijar a minha namorada?  
- N-namorada? - gaguejou Bobby, assustado com o olhar fuzilante que o moço lhe mandava - Ela não me disse nada que tinha namorado!  
- É, que pena, _mas ela tem_! - Sirius apertou o abraço em Liza, aproximando-se do rosto dela e beijando-lhe os lábios de leve, e depois continuou - E eu acho melhor você cair fora rapidinho, antes que eu tome alguma providência...

**N/A: Puxa, vcs nao imaginam o qto estou feliz com os comentarios d vcs!!! Vlw msm pela força galera, isso estimula ainda mais a escrever, sabiam? )  
Heheh gostaram desse cap???...Oq será q o Sirius tah pensando, dando uma d namorado da Liza?  
E como será q a Liza vai reagir?  
Nao percam u proximo episódio, no msm bat-horario, msm bat-canal...(putz, jah viajei auhahuahu :P)  
Giu, vlw pela betagem!!! uhauha...Bjoex pra vcs...**


	7. O Luau, parte dois

**N/A: OiX!! Antes d tudo, eu kero agradecer d coração a todos esses comentarios lindox q vcs me deixam!! E desculpem se eu nao respondi ateh agora hehehe eh a falta d paciencia :P mas aki vai entaum...**

**Giulinha Black:** Eh claaaaro neh, minha melhor miguxa q eu amo tanto, nem sei como agradecer toda a força e o apoio q vc tem me dado, tanto como beta qto como amiga neh auhauhauh :D t adoro d kerida!!

**Ellen Potter**, **Pink Usko**, **Nina weasley**, **Deby**, **Alininha**,: Vcs comentaram nos primeiros caps, espero q ainda acompanhem a fic e q continuem gostando!!! Brigadaum pelos comentarios!!!

**Hananielle B. Haryet**: Eu adorei sua fic, e adorei vc ter comentado na minha tbm, vlw msm!

**Rose Mia:** Sem noçaum o qto eu adoro sua fic tbm auhauhahu foi mto importante pra mim o seu comentario!!!

**Sarah Lupin Black:** Pode deixar q eu nao pretendo fazer a Anne ser comensal viw, hehehe, pelo menos por enqt!!! (que mistério! auhauh), obrigada pelo seu coment :D

**Isabelle Potter Demonangels**, **Lilli Evans **: Vcs estão sempre comentando e seus reviews sao mto fofos, obrigadaaaa!!!

**Cristal Evans** : Mto obrigada pelo coment, vcs sao todas mto gentis neh?? hehehe sempre elogiando, vlw msm!!!

**Nathi-Evans**: Obrigadaum pela força, obrigada pelo coment e meus pelos elogios!!! eee!!!

**Shantili:** Vc eh um docinhu d gente uahhuauha tbm tah sempre comentandu neh, vlwwww, t adoro Lu!

**Irmas Potter:** Oie, axo q começei a ler uma fic d vcs, nao me lembro se terminei auhauhauhha mas tenhu ctz q gostei mto!!! Mto obrigada pelo coment!!!

**Mille-Chang:** Eba, vlw pelo seu coment!! Tah aki u novo cap hehe espero q goste!

**Bom, malz ae se eu skeci d alguem auhauhauh Graças a Deus tenhu mtus coments aki e fica ruim colokr resposta pra toooodo mundo, mas to me esforçandu hehe :D, se vc comentou e nao tem seu nome aki: brigada!!! uhauhauhauha...anyway, tah aki u novo cap e tbm vai parar numa parte crucial (mmmuaaaaaauhauhahuauha!!! q malvada), soh pra deixa vcs com vontade de ler o proximu!!! uhauhahu!! beijoex**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Sete - O Luau, parte dois**  
  
Bobby deu-lhes as costas, e saiu o mais rápido que pôde.  
A confusão havia chamado atenção de algumas pessoas no quiosque, e Liza puxou Sirius pelo pulso, até sair dali e encontrar um canto solitário perto de dois coqueiros.  
- O que foi aquilo? - ela perguntou, o cenho franzido - Que idéia foi essa de se fingir de meu namorado?  
- Bom, você não parecia estar se divertindo - ele riu, audacioso - Te salvei daquele otário, você devia estar é me agradecendo.  
- _Voc_ é um otário, Sirius Black! Eu não te dei aquele direito!  
- Qual é, Liza? Eu te ajudo, e você vem me dando pedradas? -Eu sei me virar sozinha, Sirius! - ela retrucou -Além disso, o seu jeito de "ajudar" não foi muito inocente, não é?  
- Bom, foi o jeito que eu encontrei de te livrar dali - ele voltou ao tom divertido, encostando-se ao coqueiro mais próximo.  
- Eu já disse que poderia ter saído dessa sozinha. - ela cruzou os braços - Você só usou isso como desculpa para me beijar.  
- Mentira - ele parecia realmente ofendido agora - Eu fui até lá querendo te ajudar de verdade, sem segundas intenções, mas parece ser meio difícil pra você entender isso, não é?  
- Não se faça de inocente, Sirius, você sabe que não é.  
- Se eu quisesse um beijo seu, Liza, eu não ficaria inventando desculpas, como você diz - ele respondeu, arrogante como sempre - Eu já teria te beijado.  
- Você pensa que pode ter _quem _você quiser, _na hora_ que quiser - ela cerrou os olhos, irritada - Bom, deixe-me avisar, Sirius Black, que eu não sou como as garotas, com quem você está acostumado a lidar, ok?  
Sirius também havia ficado irritado, mas "respondeu" de um modo muito inesperado.  
Em um movimento rápido, ele desencostou-se do coqueiro e aproximou-se perigosamente de Liza, pegando-a pela cintura e puxando-a para si, ao mesmo tempo em que colava os lábios fortemente contra os dela.  
Ela quis relutar no começo, mas acabou deixando-se beijar. Por um momento esqueceu que aquele era Sirius Black, o seu odiado Sirius Black. Os lábios dele pareciam ter sido enfeitiçados, pois ela não conseguiu se separar deles.  
  
E de repente seu cérebro voltou a funcionar novamente.  
- Pára! - ela disse, empurrando-o. - O que pensa que está fazendo?  
- Eu disse que poderia te beijar, se quisesse. - foi tudo o que ele conseguiu responder.  
Ambos se encararam.  
Liza se remoia por dentro, com raiva por ter se deixado levar, e com raiva por ter gostado do beijo, acima de tudo.  
Sirius parecia um tanto atônito. Não pensou que beija-la lhe traria aquele turbilhão de emoções que estavam em sua cabeça agora.  
- Você enlouqueceu de vez. - ela disse, alterada.  
- Você bem que gostou - ele recuperou-se, voltando ao tom audaz.  
- Cala a boca! - ela gritou. Não iria admitir isso. - Você é um idiota!

- Você está é com o orgulho ferido! Não quer admitir que gostou do meu beijo, e por isso fica com essas grosserias! - ele respondeu à mesma altura.  
- Eu não gostei de nada, seu idiota! Céus, como você pode ser tão convencido?  
- Você ainda vai implorar por um beijo meu. - ele agora abaixara a voz, sério.  
- Espera sentado, ok? - ela respondeu, mais controlada.  
Sirius não respondeu desta vez. Apenas afastou-se dali, voltando ao quiosque e à companhia de Yasmine.  
Eliza ficou ali, odiando a si mesma tanto quanto a ele.  
Como ele pôde... Onde ele estava com a cabeça? Aliás, onde ela estava com a cabeça para deixar?  
Bom...Talvez tivesse sido dura demais com ele. Não precisava ter gritado daquele jeito...  
  
------------  
  
- O que você tanto olha, Tiago?  
Mônica era uma garota da idade dele, pele dourada de sol, cabelos negros, corpo bonito. Ela e conversavam há mais de uma hora, e ele ainda lançava aqueles olhares para o outro lado do quiosque.  
- Quê? - ele respondeu, virando-se com as sobrancelhas erguidas - Olho o quê?  
- No outro lado do salão? - Mônica disse. - Estou ficando sem graça aqui, falando com as paredes.  
- Estou ouvindo o que você diz.  
- Hummm...Mas não está prestando atenção.  
- Ah...Me desculpe - ele disse, soltando um suspiro.  
- Tudo bem. Mas me diz o que você tanto olhava, pelo menos.  
Tiago lançou um olhar à Lílian outra vez, um tanto desesperançoso. Ela parecia estar se divertindo muito com aquele cara. Que droga! Logo agora que tudo estava correndo bem. Queria seguir o conselho dos amigos, e não pressiona-la, mas o ciúmes estava deixando-o neurótico.  
- aquela garota, não é? - perguntou Mônica.  
- É, é sim...Desculpe não te dar ouvidos, é que...Eu acho que gosto dela de verdade, entende.  
- Sim, mas...Ela não gosta de você?  
- Eu não sei...Não tenho certeza.  
- Então ela deve ser cega, Tiago. Você é o garoto mais bonito que já vi, e tão simpático...- ela ia se aproximando lenta e silenciosamente, enquanto ele ainda olhava para o outro lado, distraído - Como ela consegue te rejeitar assim?  
- Ela não me rejeitou! - ele respondeu, virando-se de volta para Mônica.  
Ela estava próxima demais de seu rosto, a menos de dois centímetros, encarando aqueles olhos castanhos dele com desejo.  
Tiago vez menção de dizer algo, mas ela foi mais rápida: tascou-lhe um beijo.  
  
- O que você acha de irmos a um local mais reservado, Lílian?  
- Ah...- ela disse, desviando o olhar de Tiago e voltando ao garoto à sua frente - Não sei, Brendan.  
- Poxa, Lily, com todo esse barulho aqui, quase não dá pra ouvir essa sua bonita voz. - ele insistiu - Vamos, faça essa gentileza.  
- Ah...Talvez depois.  
- Porque? Você não está se divertindo comigo? Se eu estiver enchendo o saco, fala agora, que eu vou embora! - apelou o garoto.  
- Não, claro que não, você é muito legal, é só que...Bom, meus amigos estão aqui, não quero me perder deles.  
- Seus amigos ou...Aquele garoto ali? - ele apontou para onde Lílian estivera olhando um pouco antes.  
  
Lily virou-se para encarar Tiago novamente, mas a cena que viu não era a mesma. Ele e Mônica estavam se beijando. Ou melhor, Mônica estava beijando-o, mas quem se importa?!  
A ruiva ficou mais vermelha que seus cabelos, tamanha era sua raiva.  
- Venha Brendan - ela disse, puxando o garoto pelo braço - Vamos sair daqui.  
Ele seguiu-a, ele pôde? Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido! Iludi-la e depois beijar outra na frente de Lily? Como ela fora ingênua. Não queria confessar, mas além da raiva, ela estava com um ciúme irritante.  
- Senta. - Lílian pediu.  
Ela e Brendan sentaram-se numa esteira, um pouco afastados do grupinho que tocava violão ao redor da fogueira.  
- Você está bem? - ele perguntou.  
- Estou. Claro que estou, estou ótima, porque não estaria?  
- Ora, você pareceu aborrecida com aquele garoto.  
- Ah, não ligue pra isso, ele é um idiota. Um grande e patético idiota.  
- Você gostava dele, não é, Lily?  
- Não. - mentiu ela.  
- Ora, você está com ciúmes.  
- Claro que não, Brendan, não diga besteiras.  
- Olha, eu sei um ótimo jeito de tirar aquele cara da sua cabeça.  
Lílian encarou-o, receosa.

- Me dá um beijinho, vai - ele foi aproximando-se dela.

- N-Não, Brendan - Lílian desviou dos lábios dele - Eu não quero.  
- Porque não? - ele perguntou, num tom ofendido.  
- Porque não quero. Estávamos conversando numa boa, vamos continuar assim, ok?  
- Me dá um beijo, garota, tenho certeza que assim você esquece aquele lá rapidinho.  
- Já disse que não quero! - ela fez menção de esquivar-se novamente, mas Brendan segurou seu pulso com força.  
- Você _vai_ me dar um beijo, Lílian - ele disse, intimidante.  
Lílian começou a ficar assustada.  
- M-Me solta... - ela gaguejou.  
- Só depois que você me beijar.  
- Você não pode me agarrar a força!  
- Ah é? E quem vai me impedir?  
- Me larga, você ta me machucando!

Ele tentou beija-la novamente, mas Lily virou o rosto.  
- Me larga, seu maníaco! - ela disse, numa voz aguda - Me larga se não eu grito!  
-Há, há, há - ele deu uma risada fria - E você acha mesmo que alguém vai ouvir você? Vamos Lily, me beije por bem, ou terá que ser por mal.  
- SOCORRO!!!!!! - Lílian tentava com todas as suas forças soltar-se das grandes mãos dele, sem muito sucesso.  
  
Já estava perdendo as esperanças, não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria fugir dos avanços daquele louco, até que escutou uma voz, muito sua conhecida.  
- Hey, cara! O que você pensa que ta fazendo?  
Tiago vinha correndo, ligeiramente ofegante. Chegara bem na hora.  
- Sai de perto dela! _Agora!  
_- Há, e quem vai me obrigar? Você? - indagou Brendan, com um olhar de desprezo, mas soltando o pulso de Lílian.  
- EU DISSE PRA SAIR DAÍ! - Tiago avançou contra ele, esquecendo que era um bruxo e que poderia usar sua varinha.  
Ele e Brendan se atarracaram, Tiago batia em cada pedaço do garoto que podia encontrar, mas não se podia dizer que ganhava a briga, já que o outro também era bastante forte.  
- Nunca-mais-encoste - Tiago dizia, com os dentes cerrados, dando um soco em cheio no rosto dele - Na minha Lily!  
- Tiago, saia da frente! - Lílian gritou, desesperada. Pegara a varinha caída do bolso de Brendan, e Tiago afastou-se dele, enquanto ela apontava-a na direção:

- EXPELLIARMUS!


	8. Tudo Mudar

**Capitulo Oito - Tudo Mudar ( O Luau, parte 2 )**

O garoto caiu na areia, desacordado.  
Tiago arquejava, enquanto Lily se aproximou, chocada e ao mesmo tempo aliviada.  
- Você está bem, Lily? Ele te machucou? - Tiago perguntou, preocupado, ignorando o fato que seu nariz sangrava abertamente, e que ele tinha vários hematomas.  
Lílian massageava os pulsos.

- Meu pulso está um pouco dolorido, mas estou bem. - ela encarou-o nos olhos. - Obrigada, Tiago.  
Ele passou os braços pelos ombros da ruiva, e ela encostou a testa no peito dele. O garoto percebeu que Lílian tinha lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Eu não sei o que podia ter acontecido, Tiago, o que ele teria feito se você não chegasse - ela falava, a voz embargada - Como eu pude ser tão irresponsável? Eu achei que ele era legal, e olha só no que acabou...Mas você veio, Tiago, você meio me salvar.  
Tiago abraçou-a mais forte.  
- Ta tudo bem, Lily...Calma.  
- Não, Tiago! Já é a segunda vez que você me ajuda, e eu nem sei como te agradecer, você está sendo uma pessoa maravilhosa comigo, e eu fiquei tão assustada, com medo, e a única pessoa que eu consegui pensar foi em você, e aí você apareceu, e.  
- Lily... - Tiago sussurrou. Ela falava tão rápido, e a voz ia se misturando às lágrimas, que era até difícil de entender. Mas ele compreendeu cada palavra.  
Porque ele já não escutava apenas com os ouvidos, e sim com o coração. -Ta tudo bem, Lily. - ele repetiu.  
  
Lílian desencostou o rosto do peito dele, e encarou-o nos olhos.  
  
_"Quando eu vi você, quase não acreditei_

_ Nem vi você mudar, nem vi você crescer, mas.._

_Nunca te imaginei assim"_  
  
- Você me acalma, Tiago. Por incrível que pareça, e eu não sei porque, mas você me acalma. Me perdoe por ter sido tão rude e chata com você, durante todos esses anos.  
- Já passou. - ele sorriu. - Eu nunca vou deixar nada de ruim te acontecer Lílian, eu juro.  
  
_"Quando me aproximei, mal sabia o que falar_

_ Nem vi você mudar, nem vi você crescer, mas..._

_Nunca te imaginei assim."_  
  
Lílian sorriu de volta. Céus, quando foi que ele mudou tanto?  
Ou será que ele sempre fora assim, e ela é que nunca reparou?  
Foi aí que percebeu o quanto ele parecia estar ferido. O nariz parara de sangrar, mas o olho esquerdo começava a inchar, e ele devia estar todo dolorido.  
- Tiago, meu deus - ela exclamou, de repente, separando-se dele - Eu nem pensei no quão machucado você pode estar!  
- Não tem problema - ele respondeu, meio sem jeito - Não foi nada, eu vou ficar legal.  
- Não, não, claro que não! Você está assim por minha causa - ela disse, passando um braço dele por trás de seu pescoço - Eu tenho a obrigação de te ajudar também.  
- Não precisa, Lily, sério - ele riu com o esforço da garota em ajuda-lo a se apoiar nela. -Eu insisto. Te levo até a casa, vou cuidar destes ferimentos...Seria pelo menos um começo, para te agradecer.

- Tudo bem, então...Se não for incomodar... - Tiago mal podia acreditar naquelas palavras.  
- Claro que não. - Lílian sorriu, enquanto eles já se encaminhavam para a casa - Ai Tiago, como você pesa!  
Tiago soltou uma gargalhada.  
  
_"Como pode tudo mudar?_

_E num segundo, nem pensar_

_ Não vou voltar atrás, agora é assim que vai ser"_  
  
Ao longe, duas pessoas assistiam àquela cena.  
Tiago e Lílian. Juntos. Lílian e Tiago. Quem diria?  
Ela provavelmente tentava leva-lo até a casa agora, mas em vez de servir como apoio do garoto, eles estavam quase abraçados.  
  
Mary Anne virou-se para Remo.  
Ambos não sabiam porque Tiago estava tão machucado, mas ver os dois juntos, tão próximos, tão...Apaixonados? Isso tirava um pouco o impacto dos ferimentos de Tiago.  
  
Remo olhou para Anne, quase com pena no olhar.  
- Mary Anne... - ele começou, acanhado.  
- Eu sabia que um dia isso ia acontecer, Remo. - ela interrompeu, o olhar tristonho partindo seu coração.  
- Não fica assim... - Lupin continuou.  
- Eu vou me recuperar, eu to legal... - Mary Anne lançou outro olhar ao casal lá longe, e soltou um suspiro. - Ok.Eu _não_ to legal.  
Remo abraçou-a contra seu peito.  
- Porque ele não gosta de mim? Eu sempre estive aqui, ao lado dele...E ela sempre o ignorou, o xingou, e mesmo assim ele gosta _dela_! Porque? Eu sou tão patética assim?  
- Claro que não, Ann...O Tiago já gosta da Lily faz tempo...E mesmo que você goste dele há mais tempo ainda, não é culpa sua se esse sentimento não é correspondido...- ele afagava os cabelos ondulados dela. - Eu sei que é muito difícil ouvir isso, mas tente entender...Tiago gosta da Lílian mais do que ele próprio imagina...E você sabe tanto quanto eu que ela também gosta dele.  
- É verdade.  
- Então. Mesmo que ele não quisesse gostar dela...Essas coisas simplesmente acontecem...Não se pode mandar no coração. - ele dizia, sabiamente - E um dia você também vai encontrar alguém, Ann, se não foi o Tiago, será outro, muito mais perfeito para você do que ele. Acredite.  
- Ah, Remo... - ela apertou o abraço - Você está certo, eu sei que está, Lílian e Tiago foram feitos um pro outro. E isso só aumenta meu medo, Remo! Medo de ficar sozinha, de não encontrar alguém pra mim do mesmo jeito que eles se encontraram...De ficar sem ninguém.

A voz dela morreu por um instante, e Remo sentiu as grossas lágrimas da garota molhando sua camiseta. De repente ela se desencostou, ficando de frente para ele novamente.  
- Porque ninguém me nota? - ela exclamou - Nenhum garoto se interessa por mim, todos me vêem como a colega, outros me acham uma revoltadinha, mas...Ninguém vê o que tem _aqui dentro, _Remo - ela apontava para o próprio coração.  
- Não diga isso, Anne, você sabe que não é verdade.  
- De que adianta ser diferente das outras, ser eu mesma, se no fim das contas, ninguém me nota do mesmo jeito? As pessoas só ligam pras aparências, isso sim é a verdade, só ligam pros rostinhos bonitos e para os corpinhos de modelo...Eu odeio isso, eu odeio!  
- Pare com isso, Anne, onde está sua auto-estima? Você é uma menina linda, cheia de qualidades, e os garotos notam isso sim, você é que está cega demais pelo Tiago e não quis ver! - Remo dissera, sem querer, alterando-se um pouco.  
Mary Anne calou-se, pestanejando, e ficou a encara-lo.  
- Nunca mais diga isso - Remo continuou, voltando ao seu tom sereno, e limpando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto da garota - Nunca mais diga que ninguém liga pra você. Todos nós ligamos. _Eu ligo_, Anne.Ela continuou a encara-lo, sem dizer nada.  
O toque doce na sua pele, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas. O gesto suave, carinhoso. A voz, sempre tão tranqüila.  
O coração de Mary Anne batia rápido, de repente viu Remo com outros olhos. Porquê? Nem ela sabia.  
  
_"Difícil acreditar que depois de tanto tempo_

_ Eu iria me ligar em você _

_Mal posso acreditar"_  
  
- Remo... - ela sussurrou. - Porque...Porque você é sempre tão incrível comigo?  
Ele sorriu, tímido.  
- Só estou querendo ajudar - ele disse - Não chore mais, ok? Você fica tão mais bonita sorrindo, Mary Anne.  
- Acha mesmo? - ela disse, corando também, e colocando um fio de cabelo para trás da orelha.  
- Sem dúvida.  
- E...Remo?  
- Sim.  
- Porque eu nunca notei isso antes?  
  
Remo desviou o olhar para o mar à direita dos dois. Estava calmo, refletindo o céu repleto de estrelas.  
- Sei lá... - disse, por fim. Mas ao virar-se, deu de cara com os olhos negros e profundos de Mary Anne, tão próximo dos seus que ele deu quase um sobressalto.  
  
Mary Anne havia adiantado-se, aproximando-se do rosto dele, pretendendo dar um beijo em sua bochecha, como agradecimento por ser sempre tão compreensivo e agüentar suas crises de adolescente.  
Mas em algum momento, tudo mudou.  
Ela já estava a menos de milímetros, quando Remo virou o rosto.  
Ficaram se encarando por um momento, os lábios quentes tão perto que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.  
Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Mary Anne.  
  
_"Como pode tudo mudar?_

_E num segundo, nem pensar_

_ Não vou voltar atrás..."_  
  
Nunca havia visto Remo daquela maneira, mas num impulso, fechou os olhos e beijou-lhe o lábio inferior.  
Remo havia esperado por aquele momento há muito tempo, e até que ele chegara inesperadamente. Os lábios dela tocando os seus.  
  
_"Tudo mudar, eu disse tudo mudar_

_ Tudo mudar..."_  
  
Como isso podia estar acontecendo?  
Ela se sentia tão mais leve com Remo, quando falava com ele, quando ouvia seus conselhos...Sentia-se feliz ao lado dele, e esquecia de tudo.  
Naquele momento, nada mais percorria sua mente, a não ser o quão bem ela estava se sentindo.  
Talvez fosse mesmo a hora de mudar.  
  
_"Estive pensando em me mudar _

_Sem te deixar pra trás _

_Resolvi pensar em nós_

_ Vou te levar daqui"_

-------------  
  
- Dá pra acreditar que estamos indo embora amanhã?  
  
O comentário fora dito por Mary Anne. Estava de pijamas, e com o cabelo preso.  
Noite de sábado. As três garotas encontravam-se no quarto, andando de lá pra cá, colocando e guardando coisas na mala.

- Passou rápido demais, não passou? - foi a vez de Lílian falar.  
- Duas semanas, cara... - murmurou Mary Anne, parando com algumas toalhas na mão, pensativa.  
- Eu poderia ficar aqui pra sempre, se querem saber. - disse a ruiva.  
- Ah, eu também. E pensar que daqui a alguns dias estaremos de volta a Hogwarts.  
- Pois é, Anne... - Lílian fechou o zíper da mochila, colocando-a ao lado da cama e sentando-se. Observou as amigas. Mary Anne começara a cantarolar uma música qualquer, enquanto Liza arrumava sua bolsa, quieta. Mas aquele silêncio não era normal.  
- Liza... - ela chamou. Sem resposta. - LIZA?  
- Ah?! Quê? - a menina respondeu, sobressaltando-se, pois estava perdida em pensamentos.  
- O que há, amiga? Porque está triste?  
- É, Liz, você não abriu a boca o dia todo, quase - concordou Mary Anne, que também terminara de arrumas as malas.  
- Não estou triste - mentiu a morena.  
Lílian e Anne se entreolharam.  
- É aquilo outra vez, não é? - perguntou a loira, um pouco receosa. Ela e Lílian foram alojar-se na cama de Liza outra vez.  
- Aquilo o quê?  
- Você sabe... - disse Lílian - _Sirius.  
_Liza suspirou.  
- Liz, não precisa ficar assim...Todo mundo sobre desilusões.  
- Ah, Lily...Achei que ele tinha mudado, sabe. Tinha um pé atrás, é verdade, mas...Eu _realmente_ comecei a sentir algo por aquele idiota. Não sabem como me odeio por isso, mas o que eu posso fazer?...Foi horrível tê-lo visto com aquela menina ontem...  
  
Liza fechou os olhos, lembrando-se da noite anterior.  
  
Depois que Sirius a deixara sozinha, Liza fora dar uma volta pela areia, para esfriar a cabeça. Ela era muito orgulhosa e nunca admitiria que gostara daquele beijo tanto quanto ele. Acabara perdendo a cabeça e sendo rude demais com as provocações do garoto.  
Mas...Talvez estivesse na hora de dar uma chance a esse coraçãozinho que batia tão descompassado cada vez que Sirius Black se aproximava.  
  
Saiu em disparada para o quiosque, antes que perdesse a coragem. E chegando lá, teve uma surpresa nem um pouco agradável.  
Lá estava Sirius, agarrado à tal da Mônica, num beijo ardente. Na verdade, estavam tão agarrados, que até se destacavam no meio das pessoas ali.  
  
- Como eu pude sequer pensar em me desculpar com ele? - Liza voltou à realidade após aquele terrível "flashback" - Foi só eu virar as costas e ele saiu correndo pra umazinha qualquer aí. Ele não sabe levar um fora, ele não sabe ficar sozinho, entendem? Ele tem que ter alguma garota se agarrando ao pescoço dele, senão ele não vive, senão ele não é o verdadeiro Sirius Black.  
- Calma, Liza... - sussurrou Lílian.  
- O que me irrita mais em tudo isso é o fato de...Bom...Eu já tinha visto-o com garotas antes, mas dessa vez foi...Diferente. Quero dizer...Eu fiquei...  
- Com ciúmes? - arriscou Anne.  
- Não provoca, Anne. - aconselhou Lily.  
- Não, Lily...Infelizmente ela ta certa, cara! Eu não consigo acreditar, depois de tudo o que eu havia imposto pra mim mesma...Eu prometi que não entraria nesse joguinho dele, e olha só quem ta caidinha por ele agora.  
- A gente não pode mandar no coração, Liz - ponderou Anne, lembrando-se do que Remo dissera a ela na noite anterior.  
- Eu sei, mas...Eu vou dar a volta por cima, vocês vão ver. Eu vou mudar, meninas. Daqui pra frente, vai ser diferente.

Lílian e Anne se entreolharam. A expressão no rosto de Liza não era sorridente, nem tristonha. Era meio que um mescle de emoções, as quais as garotas não conseguiram distinguir se boas ou ruins.  
- Acho melhor irmos dormir, então - sugeriu Mary Anne.  
- É uma boa idéia - disse Liza, observando as duas - Não se preocupem, eu não vou tentar nada perigoso, ok? Eu vou mudar, mas vai ser para melhor.  
- Isso é bom, Liz. Nós queremos te ver feliz, amiga, e você sabe disso.  
- Eu sei sim, Lily, obrigada. Agora vamos, cada uma pra sua cama que amanha temos que acordar cedo e partirmos em retirada!  
- Argh, precisava lembrar? - resmungou Anne.

-------  
**N/A: Oieee Galewwwra!! Td blz?? Hehe taew mais um cap pra vcs espero q tenham goxtadu!! Nu proximu eu respondo os coments, ok? eh q hj soh to dando uma passada rapidinha pra posta hehe!! Bjoex!**


	9. Ultimos Dias de Folga

**Capitulo Nove - Ultimos Dias de Folga**  
  
Na manhã seguinte, chalé de Tiago:  
  
- Eu ainda não concordo com isso, Almofadinhas.  
Sirius revirou os olhos.  
- Qual é, Aluado.  
- Eu to com ele também, Sirius. - disse Tiago.  
- Até quando vocês vão me encher por causa disso?  
- Estava tudo indo bem, cara, a gente tava até amigo delas!  
- Fale por você, meu amigo. - respondeu Sirius, terminando de beber o suco e colocando a mochila nas costas.  
- Claro que estava, Sirius! Você desistiu só por causa de uma discussãozinha à toa? Você e Liza já brigaram antes, e nem por isso você devia ter ficado com outra na frente dela.  
- Há, olha quem fala, Tiago! Você também beijou a Yasmine na frente da Lílian!  
- ELA me beijou, ok? Eu não queria beija-la - corrigiu o outro.  
- Ta, já chega disso, vocês dois - interrompeu-os Aluado - O que queremos dizer, Sirius, é que as chances que talvez você tivesse conseguido...Acabou por perde-las.Você e a Mônica estavam no maior amasso quando ela chegou, como acha que Liza deve estar se sentindo agora?  
- Não tenho culpa - respondeu Sirius, dando de ombros - Se ela não me quis, eu fui encontrar quem quisesse. Não ia deixar a noite passar em branco.  
- Não é bem assim, cara - disse Tiago - Pensei que ela fosse diferente pra você.  
- E ela é, Pontas, ela é... - ele deixou-se sentar na cadeira outra vez. - É só que...As coisas que ela me disse...As ofensas...Nunca nenhuma garota tinha conseguido me abater daquele jeito, com apenas palavras, entendem? Eu voltei pro quiosque tão chateado, e a Mônica veio e começou a me dar mole, e...Bom, eu não resisti, droga! Agi por impulso, por instinto... Agora já foi, não tem como voltar atrás.  
- Nós sabemos disso, Almofadinhas - disse Remo, ele e Tiago já sentados ao lado do amigo - Mas tente entender...Se você quiser conquistar a Liza, você vai ter que conseguir a confiança dela de volta, e isso não var ser muito fácil.  
- Eu sei, eu...Eu quero ter a Liza de volta, mas eu me pergunte se algum dia eu realmente tive ela. Quero dizer...E se eu for o iludido aqui? E se ela nunca quis ter nada comigo?  
- Bom, disso a gente não pode ter certeza, mas...Eu acho que ela não é do tipo de garota que gosta de brincar com os sentimentos dos outros - ponderou Tiago.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um momento.  
- Eu estou confuso pra caramba, mas...Talvez só o tempo nos dê essas respostas, caras. - Sirius disse, por fim.  
- Sem duvidas.

- É...Bom,sem querer ser o chato da turma, mas...Eu acho melhor irmos indo antes que fique tarde - Tiago disse.

- Tem razão. - disse Remo.  
- Ah...Que droga, não acredito que as duas semanas já acabaram. - reclamou Sirius,  
- Ora, animem-se! Em breve estaremos de volta a Hogwarts, pensem positivo... - Remo falou.  
- Claro! E aí vamos aprontar muuuuito! - Sirius riu, um brilho maroto voltando a seus olhos.  
- Tiago, obrigado mesmo por ter nos convidado. Fora ótimas férias, apesar de tudo.  
- Sou obrigado a concordar, caro Aluado! - respondeu Tiago, seguindo os amigos para fora do chalé.

- É, e eu também. Foi bom enquanto durou, né? Agora de volta para a vida real. - Sirius disse, enquanto Tiago trancava o local e eles se dirigiam ao carro.  
  
Boas ou ruins, as lembranças daquela viagem permaneceriam sempre na mente de todos ali. Nem melhores, nem piores...Foram as férias mais _intensas_ que algum dia poderiam imaginar.  
  
--------------  
  
Já passavam das quatro da tarde quando Liza chegou na mansão Lestrange.  
Fechou a porta, fazendo o menor barulho possível, tentando como sempre passar despercebida. Já ia começar a subir as escadas, erguendo as malas, quando uma voz chamou-a no corredor.  
- Elizabeth?  
Ela virou-se e viu uma senhora de aspecto severo, com roupas elegantes e um porte de quem realmente se acha superior a qualquer um.  
- Mamãe. - ela disse.  
- Já ia seguir para seu quarto, sem nem nos avisar que estava em casa?  
- E que diferença faria? - ela respondeu com naturalidade.  
- Não comece com suas grosserias. Como foi a viagem? - disse a mulher, sem esconder a expressão de desagrado.  
- Foi ótima, mamãe. Realmente ótima.  
- Divertiu-se muito ao lado daquelas _meninas_?  
- Você não imagina o quanto. E eu vou fingir que não ouvi esse tom de _desprezo_ na sua voz.  
- Essas suas acusações não têm fundamento. Qualquer coisa que eu fale parece uma crítica aos seus ouvidos. Uma mãe não pode querer manter uma conversa civilizada com a filha?  
- Se eu não te conhecesse bem, diria até que você quer conversar comigo, mas anos e anos convivendo nessa família eu aprendi que ninguém cultiva relações amigáveis com ninguém, a não ser que existam segundas intenções. - Elizabeth começou a subir as escadas.  
- Você devia agradecer por ter nascido em berço de ouro! Isso são lá atitudes de uma dama?  
- Me deixa em paz, ok? - Eliza disse, revirando os olhos e chegando ao alto.  
- Como quiser, Elizabeth, mas esta noite haverá um jantar com os colegas da família, e quero você impecável aqui, às oito horas em ponto! - a mãe havia perdido a paciência, e como resposta, Eliza bateu a porta do quarto com força.  
  
Aquela noite ela foi ao jantar de sua família, como uma obediente e comportada menina. Mas pela ultima vez.  
Haviam três famílias ali reunidas, os Littreud, os Malfoy e os Black. Liza sentia-se no meio de um ninho de cobras.  
Tinha que sustentar as aparências e sorrir para aquele bando de falsos, quando por dentro tudo o que ela queria era sair correndo ou até gritar a quem quisesse ouvir o quanto odiava ter que permanecer no mesmo lugar que Lúcio Malfoy, e Bellatrix Black. Quero dizer, já bastava ter que aturar suas provocações em Hogwarts.

Por falar na garota, um acontecimento naquela noite fez Liza sair de uma vez daquele lugar antes que vomitasse. Rudolph, o irmão mais velho de Liza e irmão gêmeo de Rabastan Lestrange, propôs Bella em casamento. Argh!  
E pensar que em breve aquela nojenta se juntaria à família. Rudolph era um idiota mesmo. Típico dos Lestrange, casar por interesse. Alias, típico de todos ali, não é? Veja o Lucio e a Narcissa, por exemplo, que também estavam noivos.  
  
Assim que teve uma oportunidade, Liza subiu as escadas de fininho para seu quarto. Fechou a porta, em seguida jogando-se na luxuosa cama de colunas.  
Passou alguns minutos encarando o teto, e deu um soco com força no travesseiro.  
Até quando teria que agüentar aquilo? Será que eles não percebiam? Seu quarto, sua casa, sua vida sempre fora tão cheia de luxo, de conforto, e ela trocaria tudo aquilo por um pouco de bondade, e carinho.  
Estava cansada de tudo aquilo, cansada de ser uma bonequinha de porcelana que faz tudo o que os outros pedem, calcula cada passo e cada palavra, deixa de ouvir seus instintos e só segue a voz da razão. Não mais, Liza.  
Entrou no banheiro, olhando-se no espelho. Sua transformação começaria daí.  
Pegou uma tesoura e começou a cortar algumas madeixas do seu cabelo, sempre tão reto. Foi diminuindo aqui e desfiando ali, do modo como lhe viesse na cabeça.  
Fez o mesmo com as roupas no guarda-roupa, geralmente tão certinhas.  
Depois colocou numa mochila as coisas que poderia precisar, e pegou uma carruagem para fora da mansão, sem se importar pra onde iria, desde que não tivesse que ficar ali.  
Ninguém notaria sua ausência, estavam muito ocupados discutindo assuntos do lado das trevas, e o noivado dos pombinhos.  
  
Além de tudo isso, o que ela mais odiava em sua mãe e naquela estúpida família, era o fato de não deixarem-na sair de casa. Ela praticamente tinha que ficar enfurnada na mansão, que apesar de grande, era sempre fria e nem um pouco acolhedora.  
Chris, que era o único irmão com quem ela se identificava, havia ido embora assim que terminou Hogwarts, para viver com o pai deles.  
Os pais de Elizabeth eram separados desde que ela se conhecia por gente, e a mãe casara-se com um Lestrange, é claro, para manter a nobreza da família.  
Liza odiava seu padastro, e tudo o que vinha do sobrenome Lestrange. Odiava o fato de ter este sobrenome.  
Ela sempre teve o plano de ir embora, assim como Christopher, mas agora se perguntou, porque esperar até terminar Hogwarts?  
  
Assim como Andrômeda Black, e até o próprio Sirius, fugiria de casa.  
Arranjaria-se, mas não permaneceria ali nem mais um minuto se sua família não a aceitasse como ela era.  
Estava na hora de tomar conta de sua própria vida.  
Sirius conseguira, porque não ela?  
Sirius. É, aquele idiota. Liza esforçava-se ao máximo para não pensar nele. O garoto também havia magoado-a, e talvez nem soubesse o quanto. Mas apesar de tudo, ela reconhecia o quão corajoso ele fora, e no fundo, ele fizera tudo o que ela sempre desejara fazer. Ir embora.  
Talvez eles fossem mais parecidos do que faziam idéia.  
  
Assim que chegou no centro de Londres, desceu da carruagem e vagou, sem destino, pelas ruas, absorta em pensamentos, porém decidida. De repente, Lílian veio à sua cabeça.  
Procurou uma daquelas cabines onde ficavam os - como era mesmo? Ah! _Telefone_. A amiga havia ensinado-lhe como usa-los, e neste momento, sentia-se muito grata por isso.  
  
------------  
  
- Lílian! LÍLIAN, SUA ANORMAL! - gritou Petúnia.  
Lily levantou-se de um sobressalto. Estava com o rádio ligado razoavelmente alto, tão distraída que mal percebeu quando a irmã pôs o pescoço anormalmente comprido para dentro do quarto, chamando-a e com o telefone na mão.  
- Telefone pra você, aberração. - disse a garota, rispidamente, jogando o aparelho para ela.  
- Ta, 'brigada - Lily respondeu, aborrecida - Hei, fecha a porta quando... - Petúnia bateu a porta com estrondo -...Sair. Bah, idiota. Alô?  
- _Lílian?_ - disse a voz do outro lado da linha.  
- Liza?! - ela exclamou, espantada.  
- _Que bom que te achei em casa! Tudo bem?  
_- Tudo, claro, e com você?  
- _Bom, na medida do possível, né. _

- Ah...Liz, onde você está?

_- No centro de Londres, perto do metrô. Não se assuste, ok? Eu fugi de casa. Sorte que você me ensinou a usar um telefone ano retrasado, senão estava totalmente perdida._  
- Você O QUÊ?? Liza! Como assim?  
_- Relaxa, Lil, se eu to tranqüila, você também não tem motivos pra não ficar. Escuta, se não for pedir muito...Será que posso passar estes últimos dias na sua casa? Quero dizer, eu não quero atrapalhar, mas é só até irmos pra escola, e..._  
- Imagine, Liza, sem problema algum! Você sabe como chegar até aqui?  
_- Sei, eu pego um...É táxi que fala, né?_  
- É, é sim.  
_- Ok, estarei aí daqui a pouco então. Brigada Lílian, você não sabe o galho que ta me quebrando agora, amiga. Quando eu chegar explico tudo, tenho muitas novidades pra te contar.  
_- Certo, vou ficar te esperando. Tchau, Liz.  
_- Tchauzinho._  
  
Lílian desligou o telefone e já ia descer as escadas para avisar os pais da estadia da amiga, quando Petúnia apareceu no quarto novamente, os olhos cerrados.  
- Você vai trazer uma das suas _amiguinhas anormais_ pra cá, é?  
- Sai da minha frente, Petúnia, isso não é da sua conta - respondeu a ruiva, desviando da irmã e indo para as escadas.  
- Como se não fosse o suficiente ter uma aberração em casa, você quer trazer _mais uma_?  
- Fica na sua, Petúnia!  
- Não, eu não vou ficar! O Válter pode aparecer a qualquer momento, e você vai trazer aquela menina, que é tão anormal como você, e o que meu noivo vai pensar? Não, você não pode traze-la!  
- Cala a boca! Não é você que decide tudo nessa casa, sua _cara de cavalo_! - gritou Lílian, perdendo a paciência.

O senhor e a senhora Evans apareceram no hall de entrada antes que Petúnia tivesse tempo de responder, mas as duas continuavam a se fuzilar com o olhar.  
- Meninas, o que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou o pai.  
- Essa aberração quer colocar dentro de casa mais uma aberração!  
- O que? Petúnia, não fale assim! - repreendeu a mãe das garotas- Lílian, o que sua irmã quer dizer com isso?  
- Mãe, pai, eu estava indo falar com os senhores sobre isso...É que a Liza, aquela minha amiga...Ela está tendo alguns problemas em casa, e não faz mal se ela ficar aqui por uns dias, não é? Quero dizer, é só até voltarmos a Hogwarts.  
- Fale baixo, sua idiota, os vizinhos podem ouvir! - esganiçou-se Petúnia.  
- Ela já está vindo para cá, espero que vocês entendam...Liza é minha amiga e não posso deixa-la na mão...É só por alguns dias, não vamos dar trabalho nenhum.  
- Não se preocupe, Lily querida, pode trazer quantas amigas quiser - respondeu o Sr.Evans, sorridente.  
- Ela é uma garota de muito bom coração Lily, ficaremos felizes em hospedá-la aqui, meu bem - acrescentou a sra Evans. Lílian sorriu e abraçou os dois em agradecimento, enquanto Petúnia fazia uma cara azeda e subia para o seu quarto.  
  
----------

  
**N/A: OOOOOOi amores!!! Td blz?? Hauhauhhua acabei de descobrir, graças à Crys (vlw kerida) q meu perfil aki du TAH LAH NU GOOGLE!!! auiauhuhauha q emoção, cmo eu fui parar lah??? -.-.'...mas anyway...ehehe tae mais um cap, tomara q gostem...to meio numa crise d imaginação hehe tenhu um mont d fics em andamento, tdo ao msm tempo, e embora jah tenha adiantado alguns caps dessa aki, tah meiu complicado poxtar...hehe x.x.  
Meus agradecimentos à tdos q comentarammmm...vcs sao tdo d bom..hehe..deem uma passadinha nas minhas songs tbm!! eu fikria mto filix!! hehe!  
  
Lilli-Evans: Mininaaa tu tah smp comentandu neh naum?? Hehe mto simpatica!! Vlwzaum!**

**   
  
Isabelle Potter Demonangels: Vc tbmmm tah smp acompanhandu a fic e elogiandooo, thanks a lot!Giulinha Black: Ahhh uq dizer neh? minha beta amiga e companhera prefiridaaa huauhauhhua tomara ki vc volte logo pra net, Giu!Shantilli: Oi Lu!! Tu n eh xata n minina, pelo contrario hehe adoro seus coments! )Carolzinha Black: to adorando sua fic e conhecer vc foi mto baknaaa!! vlw por tdo!Luiza Wolf: Oieee!! Thanks pelo comentario, toamra q continue acompanhandu a fic!! vlw!Mah Lestrange e Mille Chang: Thanks pelos comentarios e elogios d vcssss, continuem acompanhando, please!! )**

Natalia Potter Wood: Vlw pelos elogios, tah ae u novo cap!! thanks a lot!!


	10. Fim das Férias

**Capítulo Dez - Fim de férias e No Trem**

Mais ou menos uns quarenta minutos depois, a campainha tocou. Petúnia e os pais de Lily ficaram na sala, enquanto ela ia atender a porta.  
Lá estava Liza, parada, sorrindo, parecendo cansada e com os cabelos extremamente...desfiados! E com franja!  
- Liza! Você... Seu cabelo!  
- Hahaha eu mesma que fiz...Você gostou? - disse ela, meio receosa.  
- Estão lindos! - Lílian disse, e Liza alargou o sorriso, abraçando-a. - Como você está?

- To legal. Lily, mais uma vez, obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui. Eu não sei o que eu seria sem você.  
- Fica sossegada, Liz. Vem, eu te ajudo com a mala.

Liza cumprimentou a família da amiga ("oh, é sempre bom ver você também, Petúnia!", ironizou, quando a menina fez uma cara de extremo desagrado ao vê-la), e depois elas subiram ao quarto de Lílian onde arrumaram um colchão e ajeitaram as coisas.  
- E então... Quais as novidades? - perguntou a ruiva.  
- Bom... Só pra começar e você ter uma idéia do _nojo_ que eu senti...Meu irmão ridículo pediu aquela - Liza segurou-se para não falar um palavrão - _Aquela..._ Em _noivado_.  
- O quê? Você está falando...?  
- Sim, Rudolph vai se casar com Bellatrix Black. Dá pra acreditar?

- Não! Isso é... _Nojento mesmo_. - disse Lílian, e as duas caíram na risada.

O humor de Liza melhorou muito naqueles dias, elas se divertiram à beça. A cada dia inventavam algo diferente para fazer, andaram pelo parque da cidade, iam de bicicleta, etc.  
Faltavam dois dias para o fim das férias, e os Evans haviam ido jantar fora. As duas preferiram não ir, e em vez disso, passaram numa pizzaria e alugaram alguns filmes.  
Estavam voltando para casa, conversando distraídas, quando ouviu-se alguns estalos em algum lugar próximo dali.  
Ambas pararam de andar, entreolhando-se.  
- Você ouviu isso? - perguntou Lílian.  
- Pareceu barulho de alguém aparatando - disse Liza.  
- Pode ser, mas... O que você acha que... Bruxos, num povoado totalmente trouxa? - Lily disse, abaixando a voz.  
- Muito estranho - concordou Liza - Mas tenho quase certeza que era isso.  
- O que fazemos agora? Tentamos investigar?  
Liza não respondeu.Elas ficaram um momento em silencio, apurando os ouvidos.  
- Seja lá o que foi aquilo... Deve ter ido embora... - disse Liza, olhando em volta.  
- É... Acho que sim. Vamos logo então, melhor não arriscar.

Apressaram o passo até chegarem à casa de Lílian, e como o percurso foi tranqüilo, sem mais barulhos nem coisas estranhas, elas resolveram relaxar.

Já eram quase dez da noite, e agora Lílian trazia duas vasilhas para a sala, repletas de sorvete. Liza se divertia assistindo à comédia que elas haviam alugado.  
- Cara! - dizia Elizabeth, enxugando uma das lagrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto de tanto rir, e pegando uma das vasilhas da mão de Lily - Isso aqui é demais! Devíamos realmente ter _tevelisões_ em Hogwarts também!  
- Você diz isso toda vez... - respondeu Lílian, rindo também. - E é _televisão_, Liz.  
- Dá na mesma! São hilárias! - Liza disse, colocando uma colher do sorvete na boca. - Hum, morango...  
-São meus favoritos - sorriu Lílian.

- Acho que vou voltar dessas férias com uns dois quilos a mais - respondeu ela, fazendo Lílian rir ainda mais - Mas mudando de assunto... E o Tiago?  
- O que tem ele? - disse a ruiva rápido demais, quase engasgando.  
- Como vão as coisas entre vocês? Ele não te escreveu?  
- Ah...Ele mandou umas cartas até agora, só para saber como eu estava...Mas não é nada demais, estamos conversando numa boa. Sem insinuações.  
- É, isso é legal. Ele realmente mudou, né.  
- Sim, _quem diria_. Até um mês atrás eu não podia nem vê-lo na minha frente que começava a berrar...  
-...E agora já estão trocando cartinhas de amor! - terminou Liza, sarcástica.  
- Ei!  
- Desculpa, não resisti...É que a imagem de vocês juntos é...Meio _cômica_, sabe. - Liza mal podia segurar o riso - A _monitora certinha_ e o _espevitado apanhador_.  
- Hey, pode ir parando! É assim que vocês me vêem? Eu não sou certinha.  
- Corta essa, Li.  
- Ta, ta, mas se não fosse pelo meu _bom senso_, muita gente estaria no prejuízo agora, ok?  
- Ok, ok. Não leve isso como uma ofensa! Mas me conta. Você pretende namorar o Tiago?  
- Ah, Liza, acho que ele mudou, mas nem tanto né... Quero dizer, ele ainda é Tiago Potter. O galanteador da Grifinória.  
- Hummm, então você bem que queria?  
- Não! Não, não foi o que eu quis dizer!  
- Ta vermelhinhaaaa!!! - zombou Liza.  
- Páraaa!  
Ambas caíram na risada.  
- Acho que namorar não. - continuou Lílian, quando o acesso de riso acabou.  
- E posso saber porque?  
- Oras, nós... Nós estamos nos dando bem, é só isso.Cada coisa a seu tempo. Quem sabe mais pra frente, se ele provar estar realmente mudado.  
- Eu espero que vocês dêem certo, Li, mas se ele magoar você... - Liza fez um olhar falsamente assassino - Ahhh, ele _vai levar_ _uma_ que não esquecerá pro resto da vida dele, ouviu bem?  
- Nossa, coitado do Tiago, hein? Vai sentir a fúria de uma melhor amiga.  
- É, querida. É bom ele ver bem onde pisa.  
Um novo acesso de riso tomou conta das duas, enquanto levantavam-se para buscar mais sorvete de morango.

--------------------------

Aquelas férias mexeram muito com o coração de todos os que participaram daquela viagem, e era com uma certa ansiedade e tribulação de sentimentos que as duas garotas encaminhavam-se para a estação.  
Despediram-se dos pais de Lílian (Liza agradecendo inúmeras vezes pela "hospedagem") e atravessaram a barreira entre as plataformas 9 e 10. Alunos e pais para lá e para cá, carregando malões, gaiolas, animais; todos com a mesma animação de estar retornando a Hogwarts.

Já dentro do trem, elas pegaram a cabine de sempre e estavam ajeitando os malões no bagageiro, quando Remo apareceu na porta.  
- Olá, senhoritas! - disse ele, com um sorriso um pouco pálido.  
- Oi, Remo! - responderam as duas, ao mesmo tempo.  
- Tudo bem?  
- Claro, e você?  
- Também. Puxa! - disse ele, olhando bem para Liza e levantando as sobrancelhas - Liza, é você mesma?

- Obviamente. Gostou?  
- Ficou ótimo! - disse ele, rindo, e então dirigiu-se à ruiva a seu lado - Lily, estão chamando você pra reunião de inicio de ano. Como monitora chefe, você tem que nos passar as novas tarefas, não é?  
Lily alargou o sorriso e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.  
- Hey, eu vou com vocês... Quem sabe não encontro a Anne no caminho. - disse Liza, seguindo os dois em direção à cabine dos monitores.  
Foram conversando trivialidades, até que deram de cara com um certo garoto de cabelos extremamente despenteados e óculos.  
- _Ahá_! Justamente quem eu queria encontrar - disse Tiago, abrindo um daqueles sorrisos tão conhecidos. - Nossa Liza! Que mudança drástica!  
Liza sorriu novamente. Estava certa que ouviria muitos comentários como esses. Na verdade, os comentários tinham fundamento. Ela estava realmente muito mudada, os cabelos repicados e caindo-lhe sobre as costas, soltos e brilhantes. As roupas também estavam um pouco mais ousadas, pretas e com pequenos detalhes em cor de rosa.  
- Obrigada, acho que estou obtendo o resultado que esperava.  
- Ficou muito legal! Mas e então, como vão todos vocês?  
- Tudo certo, Tiago, e você? - respondeu, ninguém menos que Lílian Evans.

Nem preciso descrever a cara dos alunos que passavam no corredor naquele momento.  
_O quê?_ Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter? Sendo _gentis_ um com o outro? Impossível!  
Bom... Se eles fizessem idéia do que ocorreu naquela viagem, talvez não estranhassem tanto esse novo comportamento dos dois. Mas de qualquer jeito, certos detalhes seriam preservados em silêncio. Ninguém precisava saber de alguns beijos e sentimentos que acabaram acontecendo e mudando, nessas férias, não é?

**N/A: Oi, keridos!! Um século dpois eu apareço neh? rs foi malz...mai essa crise de imagineixon tava me preocupando, dai eu nao postei ateh conseguir adiantar a fic. Hehehe mas aki tah mais um cap...espero q gostem neh..e q comentem.. Bjonex a todos.  
**

**pampamrarampam: Vlw pelo seu coment meninaaaaaaaa, mto lindo mesmo, brigadaum viw!! me motivou paks!**

**Lilian e Lavinia Black: EEEE, aki estah u cap novo hehe pod fica filix ;) huauhahua...brigada pela presença, keridas.**

**Sarah-Lupin-Black: Axo ateh q começei a ler sua fic kerida, mas n me lembro mto bem viw, foi mal!! com a correria tah meio dificil, mas eu vo passar lah sim...thnks )**

**Isabelle Potter Demonangels: Hheeh pra tudo se resolver falta um pokinhu ainda neh ;) mai pod dexa q eu vo caprichá hehe..bjuxxxx Lilli-Evans: EEE brigada pelos coments fofos heheh espero q vc continue lendo a fic...apesar dos meus furos neh :P **

**Giulinha Black: Minha lindaaaaa deixei vc por ultimo hj huauhauh soh pra dizer q eu t adoro mto e adoro seu trabalho como beta, apesar d ultimamente tah meio paradu neh :P graças à minha criatividad toska auhauhahu Bjonex!**


	11. No trem

**Capitulo 11 - No trem (parte2) e chegando à Hogwarts**

Mais ou menos uma meia hora depois, Lily já havia voltado da reunião, e abriu a porta da cabine onde as amigas estavam, com animação.  
- Meninas - disse ela, enquanto as outras observavam-na tranqüilamente - Este é meu ultimo ano e eu quero fazer tudo dar certo!  
- Que emoção presenciar uma anunciação dessas, Lily - ironizou Anne - Mas acho que mais certinho do que você já faz, é meio impossível.  
Lílian mostrou a língua, sentando-se ao lado de Liza, a qual caíra na risada.  
Neste momento, a porta se abriu novamente.  
- Pessoas! - sorriu Tiago - As cabines estão todas cheias... - disse ele, com um falso pesar na voz, que logo se desfez ao continuar: - Será que vocês poderiam fazer uma caridade e deixar a gente ficar aqui também?

- Ah, tava demorando né - brincou Mary Anne.  
- Poxa, a nossa companhia é tãããão desagradável assim? - respondeu o garoto, fazendo biquinho.  
- Ta, entrem de uma vez - riu Lílian.  
Tiago se espremeu para sentar ao lado de sua amada ruivinha; eRemo sentou-se ao lado de Anne, que corou, mas logo tratou de disfarçar, comentando algo como o dia estava bonito, ou coisa assim.  
Liza olhou de um garoto para outro, como se questionasse onde estava Sirius.  
- Sirius estava procurando o carro de doces com Pedro - esclareceu Lupin, como se lesse os pensamentos dela.  
- Mas já? - perguntou Lily, surpresa - Não faz nem duas horas que embarcamos no trem.  
- Pois é - sorriu Tiago, que não conseguia tirar os olhos da menina a seu lado. Ela, por sua vez, parecia bastante embaraçada. - Vocês sabem como Pedro _adora_ o carrinho de comida. Mas eles já voltam.

Tiago mal havia acabado de falar, a porta da cabine se abriu pela terceira vez. Sirius estava ali, em sua habitual pose de galã, seguido de perto por Pedro, com seus habituais bolinhos nas mãos.  
Sirius olhou rapidamente para todos ali: Lílian, com apenas uma tiara nos cabelos; Mary Anne tinha os cabelos dourados numa trança, os amigos, e uma garota que ele não reconheceu de imediato.  
- Oi, todo mundo! - disse ele - Alguém aí viu a Liza? Eu tava querendo levar um papo com ela.  
Por um momento todos ali ficaram sem reação.

Em seguida, Sirius franziu o cenho, confuso, ao ver a explosão de risadas que tomou conta do lugar.  
Todos gargalhavam, menos a garota sentada à janela.  
- Qual foi a graça? - perguntou o moreno, começando a se sentir extremamente sem jeito.  
- Você...Você... - Tiago começou, sem fôlego - Você...!  
- Eu o quê, Pontas? - perguntou Sirius, perdendo a paciência. - Do que vocês estão rindo?  
- Eles estão rindo porque a sua pergunta não fez muito sentido, Black... - Sirius olhou para a garota, que o encarava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ele preparou seu melhor sorriso de galã, mas não teve nem tempo de dizer nada, pois ela continuou. -...Já que eu estou bem aqui. O que você quer comigo?

Se Sirius não teve tempo de sorrir, agora não havia nem como pensar nisso. Sentiu suas bochechas corarem enquanto as risadas só aumentavam. E Liza estava ali, encarando-o com um olhar ao mesmo tempo desinteressado e sarcástico.  
Como ele pudera pagar um mico desses? Como ele não a reconhecera de cara?  
Quero dizer, céus, como ela estava mudada! Tão...Tão _mais bonita._  
- L-Liza!...Nossa...Você...  
- O que você quer comigo, Black? - repetiu ela, seca.  
- Eu... - todos haviam controlado as risadas agora. Tiago enxugava as lágrimas na camiseta. - Nada. Depois a gente conversa.  
E dizendo isso saiu da cabine, envergonhado, aborrecido.

Sem querer havia passado o maior vexame, e em seguida fora completamente destratado por Liza. Tudo bem que ela estava chateada, mas...Precisava ser tão grosseira?  
"Talvez ela esteja realmente magoada", pensou ele.  
- Essa foi boa - disse Lílian. - Não acredito que ele não te reconheceu, Liza!  
- Bom, eu tenho que dar um pouco de razão ao Sirius - disse Tiago - Você está bem diferente, Liz.  
- Eu sei...Mas convenhamos, eu nunca tinha visto o Black tão embaraçado! - disse ela, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto - Foi, no mínimo, uma cena única.  
- Sem duvidas - riu Anne. - Mas vocês não acham que ele ficou chateado, acham?  
- Talvez...Sirius é bem orgulhoso, sabem. E isso com certeza, isso não foi nenhuma injeção de auto-estima, né? - ponderou Remo.  
- Talvez devêssemos ir atrás dele... - sugeriu Pedro.  
- É, vamos nós dois então, Pedrinho - disse Anne - Relaxa, eu não vou zoar ele - acrescentou, ao ver o olhar apreensivo dos amigos - Só vou dar uma força. A nossa Liza aqui pode ser bastante arrasa-corações quando quer.  
Liza arqueou as sobrancelhas, rindo, enquanto a amiga já saía da cabine.

No meio de um dos corredores, enquanto procuravam por Sirius, uma voz feminina pôde ser ouvida atrás deles.  
- Anne!! Mary Anne!  
Ela e Pedro viraram-se para ver de quem vinha o chamado, e logo viram uma garota de estatura mediana, cabelos negros até os ombros, olhos azulados por trás dos óculos. Ela abraçou Mary Anne e cumprimentou Pedro.  
- E aí, July!  
- Estava te procurando! Como você está, como foram as férias?  
- Eu estava na ultima cabine, como sempre...Ta tudo legal, a praia estava ótima...Escuta Pedro, vai indo atrás do Sirius que encontro vocês depois - ela acrescentou para ogaroto a seu lado, que logo obedeceu e se retirou. Virou-se novamente para aamiga animada à sua frente - Mas e você, quais as novidades?  
- Ah, bem quase nada...Passei as férias na França, com meus avós. Escuta, porque você não fica nessa cabine comigo um pouco, para podermos por o papo em dia?  
- Tudo bem, vamos sim...

Julyanna Bullock era uma garota que dividia o dormitório do 6º ano com Mary Anne, elas eram particularmente amigas e faziam duplas nas aulas. Quando não estava com os Marotos ou com Liza e Lily, Anne sempre era encontrava para lá e para cá com July.  
Elas se davam super bem, porém havia um pequeno detalhe sobre aquelas férias, que Anne provavelmente não poderia contar a ela...Porque July tinha uma enorme _paixonite_ por Remo Lupin.

- Mas então - dizia ela, assim que relatara um pouco de suas férias - Fiquei sabendo que Remo Lupin também foi com o Tiago pra essa viagem, ou seja, você o encontrou lá, não é?  
- Ahm...Ah, é...Encontrei sim! - disse ela, um sorriso meio forçado. Será que deveria contar a ela sobre o beijo?  
- Ah, que sorte, que lindo! Remo é tão fofo...Vocês conversaram muito?  
- Hum...Aham.  
- Poxa, Anne, se vocês tiraram alguma foto, eu quero ver ta? Mas me diz, ele falou de mim? Você falou de mim pra ele?  
A garganta de Anne já tinha um nó, e ao ver o olhar sonhador da menina, seu estomago afundou mais ainda. Ela suspirou, tentando esconder um pouco de sua tristeza.  
- Não, Ju, a agitação do lugar, até me esqueci que estava te ajudando a conquista-lo. Desculpe...

Anne podia ser muito explosiva, e dizer na cara o que pensava, mas...Sentiu-se extremamente culpada agora que lembrou-se do fato que a amiga gostava dele desde o 2º ano em Hogwarts. Não fora certo, e se Julyanna ficasse sabendo de algum jeito, com certeza ela perderia uma amizade muito importante.

- Ah, não tem problema! Passei as férias contando os dias, sabe...Eu o vi chegando no trem hoje...Tão fofo...

Talvez aquela embromação de sentimentos que ela havia sentido ao beijar Remo Lupin...Talvez fosse só porque ela estava emocionada, e...E fazia tempo que não estava com um garoto...E talvez não tenha significado muita coisa.

"Quero dizer, _não pode_ significar nada. É isso. Melhor deixar para lá. O beijo aconteceu na ilha, e permanecerá na ilha. Melhor esquecer...Eu não quero perder a amizade da Ju. Não quero magoa-la... E talvez o Remo nem tenha dado tanta importância pro beijo também..."

Passaram-se mais algumas horas, em que a morena falou o tempo todo sobre seu amado, até que Anne resolveu se retirar.  
- Eu vou me encontrarcom as meninas, depois a gente se encontra.  
- Ta, tudo bem. Vou ver se acho a Alice também, ela deve estar em alguma cabine com o irmão mais novo que entrou esse ano.  
- Certo, mande um alô pra ela. Depois a gente se fala melhor.  
- Ok. Anne, aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não saiba? Você ta meio quieta demais hoje.  
-Não, não aconteceu nada, Ju, fica sossegada...Eu só estou com...dor de cabeça, sabe. É..._Dor de cabeça_, é isso.  
- Bom, melhoras pra você então, amiga. Tenta pegar no sono, talvez se você dormir um pouco melhore. Te mais!  
- Até.

Mary Anne virou-se, caminhando na direção contrária à da cabine da amiga. Dor de cabeça.  
Uma dor de cabeça de cabelos castanho claros, isso sim...Uma dor chamada Remo Lupin.  
Oh, droga. Será que ela estava gostando dele?  
Como sairia dessa, sem magoar July, e sem magoar a si mesma?

--------------------------

A viagem até Hogwarts foi tranqüila, a não ser para Sirius, e Anne, que ainda estavam um pouco balançados com os acontecimentos.  
Porém chegando ao castelo, e não só eles, mas também a maioria dos alunos, esqueceram de todas as preocupações, pois estavam retornando ao que para muitos era um segundo lar. Hogwarts desta vez tinha até um toque de tristeza para os alunos do 7º ano, pois seria o seu ultimo ano ali, e eles sabiam o quanto sentiriam falta do castelo sempre tão aconchegante.  
O banquete transcorreu normalmente, Anne resolveu se sentar com Julyanna e Alice, suas colegas de classe.  
Alice Whake era uma garota muito doce e simpática, cabelos lisos e caramelados, caindo até seu queixo, e olhos castanhos. Seu irmão caçula havia entrado este ano em Hogwarts, e durante a seleção, caiu na casa da Corvinal. Ela namorava o capitão do time da Grifinória, colega dos Marotos e um ótimo aluno, Frank Longbottom.

Anne havia tido um bom tempo para pensar durante o trem, e tomou sua decisão. Como não sabia se o que sentira por Remo era algo de grande importância ou não, resolveu se afastar dos Marotos por um tempo. Não queria arriscar sua amizade com July, que ela conhecia desde o 1º ano, por o que podia ser uma simples atração pelo lobisomem.  
Os Marotos sentaram-se no fim da mesa, como sempre, e divertiam-se, rindo e zoando, chamando atenção das garotas, oque faziam todo ano.  
Lily e Liza conversavam com algumas garotas de sua sala também, enquanto se serviam do delicioso banquete à sua frente.  
Momentos como este, em que todos esqueciam seus problemas e apenas curtiam o instante presente, eram raros, já que o mundo lá fora se tornava cada vez mais sombrio, mesmo sem a consciência de muitos. As artes das trevas começavam a ser praticadas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**N/A: Olá, amores! :) Poxa to ateh cm vergonha d aparecer aki séculos e séculos dpois neh rsrs malz msm, galera...Mas os animos n tao mt pra escrever, ler, mt menos publicar fics.../  
Esse cap nao foi nem pra betagem se kerem saber uhehueuhe eu postei ele direto aki, pra tirar as teias d aranha neh...entao me desculpem se tiver algum erro, ok? E Giulinha, me desculpa tbm por n ter tempo d t mandar, viw minhaBeta kerida?  
Bom, axoq não pciso neeem falar o qto eu amo os coments d vcs neh? Poxa significam mtoooooooo pra mim e me deixaram super feliz!!! Esse cap tah super curtinho, mas td bm...Respondo os coments nele, ok?  
Bjaoooo!**


	12. O começo do ultimo ano

Capitulo Doze - O Começo do Ultimo Ano

No dia seguinte.  
-Liz... Lizaaaa...Acorda - Lílian dizia, cautelosa para não acordar também as outras moradoras do quarto - Já é de manhã.  
Liza resmungou alguma coisa e virou-se para o outro lado. -Elizabeth Dylanee Lestrange! ACORDA AGORA! - disse ela, puxando as cortinas da cama de colunas da amiga.  
-Ah, nãooo...Só mais um pouquinho… -Nada disso! Você prometeu que ia começar a acordar cedo e me ajudar! Vamos! Já pro banheiro!  
-Sério, Lily...Às vezes você se parece com minha mãe... - murmurou ela, esfregando os olhos, já sentada na cama. -Pare de reclamar e vai escovar seus dentes, por favor?  
-Aí, olha! Ta parecendo ela outra vez! - brincou ela.  
-LIZA!  
-Ta bom, ta, já estou indo.  
A menina finalmente se levantou, rindo. Lily ria também. Liza às vezes parecia uma criança, todo dia era a mesma coisa para acorda-la. Lílian sabia que sentiria muita falta das amigas, das aulas, até dos alunos de primeiro ano que ela tinha que ajudar como monitora...Sentiria falta de Tiago chamando-lhe de "minha flor", "meu lírio", "lilyzinha.  
Não, não, pare com isso, Lílian. Essa viagem está te influenciando demais.  
Lembre-se que Tiago foi legal com você só enquanto estávamos a sós...Vamos ver como ele se comporta aqui em Hogwarts novamente...Vamos ver se ele vai ter coragem de abandonar todas as 'fãs' dele...Vamos ver se ele realmente mudou.

A primeira aula do ano seria Transfiguração, um motivo a mais para as meninas se apressarem. Encontraram com os Marotos na mesa do café da manhã, Tiago e Sirius pareciam ter acabado de cair da cama, Remo lia o livro para a aula, e Pedro comendo para variar. Anne estava com as amigas de classe.  
Assim que avistaram as duas moças se aproximarem, Tiago e Sirius abriram sorrisos quase idênticos, aqueles de arrasar quarteirões. Lílian sorriu de volta - "céus, estou me deixando levar fácil demais" - Liza sorriu também, um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes, e sem olhar para Sirius, o que fez o sorriso dele escorregar no mesmo momento.

A semana até que passou rápido, os alunos tiveram tarefas e redações da maioria das aulas, uma quantidade bem maior que a dos outros anos. Com certeza, o 7º ano não seria moleza.  
-Vejam pelo lado bom, já se foram sete dias! Agora faltam apenas mais 11 meses e 3 semanas... - disse Sirius, um sorriso sarcástico, jogando-se em uma das poltronas onde os amigos estavam sentados.  
-Ah, muito animador, Almofadinhas - riu Remo.  
-A matéria ta começando a complicar. - disse Pedro, que sempre passava raspando com as notas.  
-Bom, mas nós temos um amigo cê-dê-efe para nos ajudar... - Tiago começou, animado, mas ao ver o olhar nada lisonjeado de Remo, corrigiu - Digo, inteligente. Um amigo tão inteligente e esforçado, que adoraria nos ajudar com as tarefas! Não é mesmo Aluado?  
-Não se esqueçam que o inteligente aqui também tem muito que fazer, e talvez nem tenha tempo de ficar explicando matéria para os amigos folgados, viu? - respondeu o moço, tentando permanecer sério.  
-Nossa, que consideração! - reclamou Sirius - Você considera suas tarefas de monitores mais urgentes do que fazer uma caridade? Seu egoísta!  
-A caridade no caso é ajudar vocês?  
-Obviamente! Você é o cérebro do grupo, Aluado. - bajulou Tiago.  
-É isso aí, Aluado, as suas notas são sempre as maiores... - apoiou Pedro.  
-Hey, também não precisa encher tanto a bola dele, eu pensei que eu fosse o cérebro aqui - Sirius contestou.  
-A sua inteligência é mais na hora de inventar alguma azaração pro Ranhoso, ou pra conseguir uma garota...O Aluado é que é a mente brilhante. - ponderou Tiago, e Sirius pareceu pensar no assunto.  
-Já chega com os elogios, vocês são todos uns preguiçosos... - interviu Remo, antes que os dois começassem a discutir sobre quem era o chefe do grupo.  
-Quer dizer que você vai nos ajudar?  
-Ajudo, mas só em caso de emergência. Este é nosso ultimo ano e vocês precisam se esforçar de verdade, portanto não fiquem dependendo de mim.  
-Aê, eu sabia que você não ia deixar a gente na mão - sorriu Tiago, em seguida virando-se para uma certa ruiva que acabara de apoiar-se na poltrona dele, observando os quatro garotos - Oi, minha flor! Nem tinha visto você aí! -Estão abusando da sua boa-vontade outra vez, Remo? - perguntou Lílian, rindo.  
-Pra você ver como são as coisas, Lily - respondeu ele.  
-Agora ele vai ficar todo modesto - Sirius ironizou - Vocês estragaram o garoto.  
-Olha só quem fala - disse outra voz, repleta de um sarcasmo, mas que Sirius não achou nada engraçada.  
Liza acabara de chegar, e parara ao lado de Lily, ouvindo a ultima frase do moço.  
Sirius fez um enorme esforço para não se enfezar. Em vez disso, abriu mais um daqueles sorrisos que fizeram muitas garotas na sala comunal suspirarem, porém Liz não se abalou nem um pouco.  
Sorriu de volta, mas um sorriso cínico e sarcástico. Em seguida voltou-se para a amiga.  
-Então, Lílian...Vamos jantar, ou não?  
-Ótima idéia, Liza! Estamos todos morrendo de fome - disse Sirius, animado.  
-Eu acho que além de pretensioso, você está ficando surdo, Black - respondeu ela, o sorriso agora desfeito, e um olhar de profunda raiva - Eu disse Lílian. Entendeu? Foi só para ela o convite. E dizendo isso, virou as costas, dirigindo-se para a saída da sala. Lílian olhou para os garotos com as sobrancelhas erguidas, e em seguida foi atrás dela.

Os Marotos pareciam bastante impressionados também. Liza vinha dando foras em Sirius a semana inteira, por mais gentil e charmoso que ele fosse com ela.  
-Ela está bem mais magoada do que a gente pensou... - ponderou Tiago.  
-Não tem problema - respondeu o amigo - Tiago conseguiu conquistar a Lílian, que o odiava mil vezes mais, não conseguiu? -Claro, quase quatro anos depois né... - disse Remo.  
-Ei! - exclamou Tiago, ofendido. -Bom, mas se ele conseguiu - disse Sirius, como se dissesse "hei, podemos voltar pro meu assunto?" - Eu também consigo ter a Liza de volta. Quero dizer, não pode ser tão complicado...Ela só está com o orgulho ferido.  
-Na verdade pode não ser tão fácil quanto você está pensando, cara...Você vai ter que agüentar muitas cortadas, muitos foras que nem esse que você acabou de levar. Você vai ter que se redimir de todas as coisas que você fez pra ela...Você vai ter que.  
-Ta bom, ta bom Tiago, já deu pra entender - interrompeu o moreno, meio desconfortável. Ficaram em silencio.  
-Mas então - sugeriu Pedro, e os amigos já sabiam o que ele diria a seguir - Que tal irmos jantar agora?

Alguns dias depois, o sol amanheceu pálidamente, anunciando que o dia todo seria um tanto cinzento, com as nuvens cobrindo o céu.  
Eram seis e meia e o salão comunal da Grifinória já ia se apinhando de gente, alunos levantando, alunos bocejando, alunos fazendo tarefas atrasadas, alunos indo para o café da manhã.  
-Oi pessoas - sorriu Mary Anne, enquanto cumprimentava os Marotos com um beijo na bochecha de cada um. -Bom dia - sorriu Remo de volta, e ela o cumprimentou mais rapidamente que os outros.  
-Vamos para o café da manhã?  
-Claro, eu só estava esperando a Li... - começou Tiago, mas foi interrompido por uma voz atrás dele.  
-Esperando por mim? - disse Lílian, sorrindo, ao que ele se virou.  
-Lógico, meu lírio.  
-Então podemos ir.  
Eles se encaminharam para o buraco do retrato, porém Sirius demorou-se mais um pouco, até escutar passos na escada do dormitório feminino.  
Abriu, mais uma vez, aquele sorriso encantador ao ver Liza descendo.  
-Bom dia, flor do dia! - disse ele, alegre, quando ela chegou a seu lado.  
Mas a única coisa que recebeu foi o agora costumeiro olhar gélido da garota, que não disse nada e continuou seu caminho.  
Sirius suspirou por um momento, logo depois correndo para alcança-la.  
-Esse seu olhar tão simpático parte o meu coração, sabia? - disse ele, sarcasticamente com uma expressão de dor.  
-Poupe-me do seu teatrinho, Sirius Black. - respondeu Liza, virando um corredor.  
-Oh, pelo menos você já me chamou pelo nome todo! - disse ele, mas ela apenas soltou uma interjeição de desgosto. - Liza, espera aí. - acrescentou, desta vez sério.  
O garoto segurou um braço dela, fazendo-a virar-se e encara-lo.  
Por um momento Liza olhou fundo nos olhos cinzentos de Sirius, seu coração gritando o nome dele, mas ela não podia vacilar.

Porque está fazendo isso? - perguntou Sirius, levemente perdido na imensidão daqueles olhos cor-de-mel.  
-E você não acha que eu tenho motivos pra isso?  
-Eu entendo que esteja chateada, mas não precisa ser tão dura.  
-Dura? Eu estou sendo amigável, perto do que você merece!  
-Está vendo? Você só me dá patadas...O que quer que eu faça pra me redimir? Eu já estou tentando ser legal com você, mais legal do que com qualquer garota de quem eu já estive afim...O que mais você quer?  
Liza soltou-se do braço dele, olhando para o chão.  
-Você não me esqueceu, Liza, eu sei que não. Você ainda gosta de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gosto de você.  
Ela não respondeu.  
-Então me diz, porque agir assim? Porque negar seus sentimentos? Só vai tornar as coisas piores.  
-Eu vou lhe dizer porquê, Sirius Black - ela finalmente levantou o rosto, encarando-o firmemente, fazendo força para as lágrimas que apontavam no canto de seus olhos, não caírem. - Eu jurei que nunca faria parte da sua lista de conquistas, eu não quero ser só mais uma, pra você usar e depois jogar fora, ok? Por mais que eu goste de você, Black, eu vou lutar com todas as minhas forças para apagar esse sentimento de mim, eu vou lutar para te esquecer, porque eu não vou me permitir sofrer por você como eu já vi muitas garotas desta escola sofrerem.  
Sirius ficou um pouco abalado, mas segurou novamente o braço de Liza, quando esta fez menção de ir embora.  
-Você não é só mais uma, Liz. Você nunca será.  
-VOCÊ DIZ ISSO PRA TODAS! - respondeu ela, perdendo a paciência, livrando-se bruscamente das mãos dele e saindo corredor afora. Sirius não fez questão de segui-la, ainda estava digerindo as palavras que acabara de ouvir.

N/A: (Gabi tirando as teias de aranha da fic)...Oláá Nossa, nem preciso falar nda neh? Caraca, acho até q ngm lembra mais dessa fic rs mas td bm!  
Cá estou eu, dpois d séculos literalmente, voltando a postar...tomei vergonha na kra? maybe! rsrs / Desculpem msm, nem sei ond enfiar a kra viw.  
Nao sei nem se vale a pena tentar explicar meu sumiço, entao vamos pular essa parte d correria e falta d inspiraçao e ir direto ao q interessa.  
Vlw mesmooooo por todos os coments, vcs sao uns amores, mt atenciosas  
Espero q continuem comentando msm dpois d td oq a autora desnaturada aki fez...rsrs Espero q curtam o cap tbm! Bjaaao... 


	13. Meras decisões?

**Capitulo Treze - Meras decisões ?**

- Mary Anne! - chamou Remo, no final do corredor.  
Ele estava saindo da biblioteca, e a garota aparentemente subia para a Torre da Grifinória.  
Automaticamente, ela prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos ao ouvi-lo chamar seu nome, mas fingiu não ter escutado, continuando a andar.  
- Hey, espere! - Remo segurou seu braço, fazendo-a parar e encara-lo, enquanto abria um sorriso encantador - Olá!  
Anne sentiu algo dentro de si estremecer, e tudo que conseguiu foi abrir um sorriso amarelo.  
- Oi! - disse, numa exclamação.  
- Quanto tempo não conversamos! Como você está?  
- Tô bem, tá tudo bem, estou até um pouquinho atrasada, sabe, esqueci um livro no dormitório e preciso pegar antes do sinal... - respondeu ela, já fazendo menção de seguir seu caminho novamente.  
- Mas já acabaram as aulas por hoje...  
- É eu sei, mas eu preciso ir, a gente se fala depois...

- Anne - disse Remo, indo até ela e segurando seu braço pela segunda vez. - Porque foge de mim?  
O garoto ainda sorria, divertido, embora aguardasse a resposta ansiosamente.  
Estavam sozinhos no corredor, Mary Anne estava entre a parede de pedra e Remo.  
- Não estou fugindo de você - murmurou, sem encara-lo. Ela mesma sabia que não estava sendo sincera.  
- Está me evitando desde o começo do ano letivo - respondeu Remo.  
Anne passou a encarar seus sapatos. Remo percebeu o pesar naquele silêncio, e ela não precisou dizer mais nada para ele entender o que se passava por trás daqueles olhos negros e agora tristonhos da garota. Ou melhor, o que ele achou que se passava.  
- Não entendo porque está fazendo isso - começou ele, juntando coragem sabe-se lá de onde - Você nunca me escondeu o que pensava. Se eu soubesse que você iria ficar assim, eu não teria te beijado naquela viagem.  
Remo terminou a frase, cada vez mais ansioso, mas tudo o que obteve foi o silencio da garota outra vez.

- Agora seria um bom momento pra você dizer alguma coisa, sabe.  
Mais uma vez ela permanesceu em silêncio.  
- Droga, Mary Anne! - disse ele, impaciente, apoiando uma mão na parede logo ao lado do rosto dela. - Não precisa me tratar como se eu fosse um completo estranho! Se você não quer ficar comigo, se não gostou de ter ficado, tudo bem, era só você me falar.  
- _É aí_ que está o problema, Remo - respondeu a loira, finalmente mirando-o. Remo ficou um pouco surpreso ao ver que algumas lágrimas brotavam nos olhos dela. - Você acha que eu não gostei de ter te beijado, muito pelo contrário, gostei _até demais_. Naquele beijo eu percebi como fui idiota em não ter reparado em você antes. Na verdade, gostei tanto daquele estúpido beijo que não consegui te tirar da cabeça até agora!  
- Anne, porque está chorando? Se você gosta de mim do jeito que diz, e sabe que eu também gosto de você, o que estamos esperando?  
- As coisas não são tão simples como você pensa... - respondeu ela, enxugando uma lágrima teimosa com as costas da mão - Você me envolveu de tal modo naquele beijo que eu não pude mais pensar em nada. E acabei esquecendo de algo muito importante pra mim. Acabei esquecendo que eu tenho uma amiga, uma amiga que gosta de você e sonha com um beijo seu há muito mais tempo que eu, entende? Ela viu essa pessoa maravilhosa que você é há muito tempo atrás, e eu não tenho o direito de chegar e tomar o lugar dela, porque eu fui tonta de só te enxergar agora, Remo!

Quem estava sem resposta agora era o próprio Remo, que olhava para a garota à sua frente um pouco perplexo.  
- Eu gosto de você, mas vou ter que esquecer e frear esse sentimento antes que ele cresça, porque eu não quero perder a amizade da Julyanna, muito menos a sua, Remo... - terminou ela, agora não podendo mais conter as lágrimas. Soltou um suspiro triste, e continuou, num fio de voz: - Então eu acho melhor deixarmos as coisas como elas estavam, Remo. Esquecermos que aquele beijo aconteceu e continuarmos amigos. Perdoe-me, mas eu não vejo outra saída... Só isso.  
Remo olhou para baixo, sentia a garota tão próxima de si, como se pudesse ouvir seu coração bater descompassado.  
Desencostou o braço da parede e ficou parado na frente dela, mas quando finalmente encarou a garota, tinha os olhos um pouco frios e tristes, no entanto, decididos.  
- Está certo Anne. Se você quer assim, não há nada que eu possa fazer, eu... Eu tentei, pelo menos. Não quero atrapalhar sua amizade com a Julyanna, e se você quer assim, posso até marcar um encontro com ela, não é com isso que ela sonha? Por mim tudo bem... Desculpe se eu me iludi demais achando que o caminho estivesse livre.  
- É melhor assim, eu acho. Foi bom ter deixado as coisas claras, eu não queria que você pensasse que eu estava te ignorando...

- Tá tudo bem - Remo forçou um sorriso pálido, mesmo que por dentro seu coraçãoagora batia com a dor de uma decepção - Somos amigos ainda, certo?  
- Certo. - sorriu Mary Anne.  
Mal sabia ele que por dentro a garota estava no mesmo estado.  
- Ok, então. Te vejo por aí, Anne.

Remo virou o corredor, o olhar cabisbaixo e tristonho, e saiu em direção à qualquer lugar onde suas pernas o levassem.  
Anne deixou-se escorregar na parede, até sentar-se no chão. O coração em pedaços, por ter simplesmente acabado algo que nem mesmo havia começado direito.

-------/------

Era a ultima aula daquela quarta-feira, os alunos aguardavam ansiosamente, não havia um que não gostasse de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
Alias, a professora também contribuía para esta opinião, pois era a mais jovem e mais divertida de todo o corpo docente de Hogwarts.  
Alana Hannigan era alta com um corpo muito bonito, longos cabelos negros, cujo penteado ela gostava de mudar a cada semana, em uma estavam cacheados, na outra presos num coque, depois num rabo-de-cavalo, e assim ia. Seus olhos, porém, era o que chamava mais atenção: tinham uma coloração azul-arroxeada, característica bastante incomum até mesmo entre os bruxos. Tal característica ela herdara de sua família, conhecida por toda a Grã-bretanha como uma família de videntes. Alana, porém, não seguiu o mesmo destino de seus pais e avós, pois sabia que prever o futuro era um dom, e ao mesmo tempo uma praga. Preferiu seguir a carreira de professora em uma de suas matérias favoritas, e sem duvida, havia sido bem sucedida.  
O dom da adivinhação ela evitava usando luvas de dragão pretas, pois com o simples toque de suas mãos em alguém, ela já poderia revelar bastante coisa do futuro de uma pessoa.  
- E aí alunos! - cumprimentou ela, entrando na sala e depositando sua maleta sobre a mesa - Como foram as férias? Desculpem o atraso, estava resolvendo uns assuntos! Mas tudo bem, podemos começar? Peguem suas varinhas e, por favor, todos pro fundo da sala formando uma fila!

Com um aceno da própria varinha, a moça fez as carteiras desaparecerem, deixando no meio da sala um grande vazio, onde eles poderiam treinar os feitiços.  
Ao passar ao lado de Sirius, ela cochichou algo sobre após o término da aula, no que o garoto concordou alegremente com a cabeça.  
A aula correu tranqüila e animada, a professora relembrou os feitiços e azarações aprendidos até aquele ano, para depois começarem com as novidades. Infelizmente, o sinal bateu rápido até demais para os alunos, que estavam se divertindo muito.

Todos os alunos saíram, menos os Marotos.  
- Saca só o que eu comprei - disse Alana, que pelo jeito, também aprontara muito em sua época de colégio, e fora colega de Andrômeda Black (que agora atendia pelo sobrenome Tonks), prima de Sirius. A professora tinha uma certa afinidade com eles justamente por isso - Sigam-me.

Os quatro saíram da sala com a professora, e tiveram que segui-la até fora do castelo, quando ela mostrou-lhes, encoberta por uma capa preta, o que parecia uma motocicleta.  
E definitivamente, era mesmo.  
- Estava guardando dinheiro há um bom tempo - disse Alana, sorrindo - Finalmente consegui comprar essa belezinha. Fala a verdade, não é o máximo?

Os marotos, sorrindo, foram examinar. Era uma motocicleta bastante grande, nova em folha, incrível. Os olhos de Sirius brilharam de excitação.  
- Você vai deixar a gente dar uma volta, não vai Lana?  
- Hahaha, depende! Não quero ter uma moto estragada antes mesmo de tê-la estreado! - riu a moça- To brincando, eu deixo vocês voarem uma vez sim, _COMIGO_ dirigindo, ok? Mas teria que ser no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade, o diretor não ia deixar eu usa-la nos terrenos de Hogwarts. E também, ia parecer puxação de saco pro lado de vocês, não se esqueçam, eu sou uma professora.  
- Tá certo, tá certo - concordou Sirius.  
- Mas ela é realmente incrível, Alana - disse Tiago, que também adorara o novo veículo.  
- É, como são os motores, a velocidade?

Estavam então, voltando para o castelo, comentando animados sobre a moto, até notarem que duas meninas os aguardavam no alto das escadas.Remo viu que era Mary Anne, e ao seu lado, Julyanna.  
- Oi Remo! - disse a de óculos, sorrindo encantada, como sempre - Como você está?  
Remotrocou um olhar com Anne, mas ele estava sério. E ela parecia se esforçar ao máximo para fingir que nada acontecera, e que não estava triste.  
- Oi, July - cumprimentou ele, voltando-se para a garota e abrindo um grande sorriso. - Estou ótimo, e você?

Tiago, Sirius e Pedro haviam se afastado, deixando Remo conversando com a garota. Mary Anne decidiu que não queria ficar ali, ouvindo a conversa dos dois, e foi atrás dos outros amigos, que ainda estavam na companhia de Alana.  
- Bom, eu os deixo por aqui meninos, tenho uns deveres pra corrigir. Não comentem com ninguém sobre meu presentinho, tá? Senão já viu né... - dizia ela, colocando as luvas de dragão.  
- Professora, espera aí! - disse Anne, quando alcançou-os no corredor.

Alana por um momento pareceu surpresa e olhou Anne nos olhos, mas em seguida sorriu.  
- Olá! Posso ajudar você, Ann?  
- Sim, é sobre uns deveres - mentiu ela. Qualquer desculpa poderia ser plausível. - Vocês se importam se eu roubar a professora por uns momentos, meninos?  
- Vá em frente - respondeu Sirius, sorrindo, se retirando com os outros dois.  
Assim que eles sumiram pelo corredor, Alana e Anne foram até a sala da professora, no quarto andar.

- Você não está precisando de ajuda de verdade nos deveres, está, Anne? - disse a moça, quando fechou a porta de seu escritório.  
- Hum, na verdade não, Alana... É que, bem, eu queria sair dali rápido, então pensei em falar contigo, fingir que precisava de algo, foi a primeira coisa que me passou na cabeça para poder sair e ter um motivo razoavel... Desculpa.  
- Sair de onde?  
- De perto do Remo e da Ju. - terminou ela, embaraçada.  
- Ah, entendo. Não tem problema, Ann.  
- Ok, então. Vou me retirar, professora, posso?  
- Claro, claro. Ah, só uma coisa, antes de você ir.  
Mary Anne já ia abrir a porta, mas virou-se.  
- Anne, você tocou minha mão hoje, quando veio me chamar... Foi sem querer, eu estava pondo as luvas, mas naquele mínimo instante, eu pude ver um pouco de seu futuro, querida.  
A loirinha pareceu cogitar por um segundo se gostaria de saber ou não, mas por fim, perguntou, receosa:  
- Ah... Ah sim... E... E o que você viu?  
- Não pude entender muita coisa, querida, a única certeza que tenho é que você se arrependerá muito em breve de uma decisão que fez recentemente. Não tenha medo em voltar atrás, o seu coração precisa que você perceba algo. E os outros irão entender, não se preocupe.  
Alana em seguida abriu um sorriso, e tocou sua testa com o indicador, como um gesto para que Anne pensasse sobre isso. Mary Anne se retirou em seguida.

----------/---------

Remo sentou-se na ultima poltrona que faltava em frente a seus amigos. Já era noite, a sala comunal estava cheia, e ele passara o tempo todo até agora conversando e passeando com Julyanna pelo castelo.  
Não era uma menina ruim, na verdade bastante inteligente e meiga, e estava longe de ser feia. Remo até poderia pensar no caso, mesmo sabendo que não era ela quem ele amava.  
"_Mas chega de pensar em Mary Anne, ela não quer nada comigo, e é assim que vai ser! Se ela quer que sejemos amigos, se ela quer que eu fique com a July, é isso que eu vou fazer oras. Não posso ficar sofrendo pro resto da vida. Quem sabe depois de um tempo, eu não me acostume com a Ju, e acabe gostando dela? É, é o que vou fazer_."

- Aluado? ALUADO? - chamou Pedro, pela quarta vez.  
- Ahn, o quê? Desculpa, falaram comigo?  
- Caramba hein... Tá no mundo da lua. Literalmente. - brincou Sirius, fazendo os outros rirem.  
- Desculpa, estava distraído.  
- É, percebemos. Algo errado? - perguntou Tiago.  
- Não, nada errado, Pontas. Na verdade, acho que agora está tudo certo. Com licença, eu tenho um convite a Hogsmeade a fazer para a Julyanna.  
- Aeee, garanhãooo, vai lá! - Sirius disse, enquanto o amigo ficava todo embaraçado.  
- Pára com isso, Almofadinhas - respondeu, antes de se afastar na direção da menina.

* * *

**N/A: Oiiii keridos leitores e leitoras hihi poxa, nem pciso falar nda do quão abandonada tava essa fic neh, probleminhas técnicos pra variar /  
Mas tudo bem, espero que agora eu esteja realmente de volta e a todo vapor! )  
Por favor, perdoem a demora.  
Espero que curtam o novo capitulo!  
Beijossss a todos...**


	14. Uma proposta

**Capítulo Quatorze – Uma proposta**

Os quatro Marotos encontravam-se deitados nas raízes de uma grande arvore no jardim de Hogwarts. Remo lia, Tiago brincava com o pomo de ouro, soltando-o e capturando-o em seguida; Pedro o assistia boquiaberto, e Sirius parecia pensativo.  
-Pontas, meu amigo... – disse Sirius de repente, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros. - Tiro meu chapéu pra você.

Remo tirou os olhos de seu livro, e Tiago arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
- Só agora você foi perceber que eu sou o melhor apanhador do mundo? Raciocíniobem lento, hein...  
- Dããr, sem graça, não tava falando disso – riu o moreno - Cara! Não sei como você agüentou levar tanto toco da Lily, todos esses anos...Sério,não sei mais o que eu faço pra convencer a Liza que é dela que eu gosto...Ela só me xinga!  
- Hahaha ah ta, disfarça – sorriu o outro – Bom, eu te disse que não ia ser fácil...Mas você sabe, uma hora ou outra Lilyzinha não ia resistir ao meu charme.  
- Começou a sessão convencimento – comentou Remo.  
- Mas é verdade...Acho que finalmente ela percebeu que eu sou um cara legal...Além de bonito, sexy, másculo...  
-Blá bla blá... – brincou Remo outra vez.

Tiago estreitou o olhar na direção de Aluado, fazendo-os rir. Porém o olhar de Sirius, juntamente com seus pensamentos, vagava pelos jardins. Até ele encontrar um alvo.  
Um sorrisinho maléfico e ao mesmo tempo maroto formou-se em seu rosto.  
- Hey Pontas – chamou ele, enquanto estalava os dedos – Que tal extravasar um pouquinho de raiva, hãn?  
- O que tem em mente, caro Almofadinhas? – disse Tiago, virando-se para procurara direção em que o amigo olhava, e então sorriu também, o mesmo sorriso maroto. – Hehehe...Entendi o que quer dizer.  
- _Seboso..._

A uma certa distância da arvore onde estavam, caminhava um garoto magricela de cabelos extremamente oleosos e nariz na forma de um gancho: Severo Snape, o "saco de pancadas" dos dois.  
Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam e levantaram-se, prontos para mais uma de suas brincadeiras com o Sonserino.  
-Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia... – começou Remo, mas os amigos já estavam longe demais para ouvirem – Ah, como sempre. – disse, fechando o livro e puxando Pedro para segui-los.

- Ora ora, o que temos por aqui! – disse Sirius, aproximando-se de Snape com uma rapidez incrível.  
- Ranhoso, meu chapa..._Há _q_uanto tempo_! – riu Tiago, num tom ironicamente doce.  
- Saiam de perto de mim, imprestáveis! – respondeu o garoto, que num reflexo já fez menção de pegar a varinha no bolso das vestes.  
- Oh, não faz assim não, Seboso, nós podemos ficar..._Magoadinhos_... – brincou Sirius.  
- Ééé..Tenho certeza que você NÃO quer nos ver _bravinhos_, não é?  
- Grifinórios nojentos, como se eu tivesse medo de vocês!  
- Uhhhh, ele nos ofendeu, Sirius!... – riu Tiago. – Que meda! Nada que vem de baixo nos atinge, Ranhoso. - concluiu, com desprezo na voz.  
- E convenhamos, você ta beeeeeeeem, mas bem lá embaixo mesmo... – apoiou Sirius.  
- Digam o que quiserem, paspalhos – Snape disse, já perdendo a paciência e apelando para seu assunto favorito: - Pelo menos não sou eu que corro pra lá e pra cá atrás de uma ruiva nojenta que não sabe nem o significado de sangue-puro!  
- _Retira o que disse_! – gritou Tiago, estreitando os olhos.  
- Não vou retirar nada, adoradores de sangue-ruins!  
-_Quem vocêpensa que é-_ respondeu ele, entre dentes _-_ PRA FALAR ASSIM DA MINHA LILY!  
- "_Sua"_ Lily? Ela não ta nem aí pra você, Potter, você é que é burro demais para ver isso! E pra completar agora ta levando o Black pro mesmo caminho!  
- Hahaha, não sei onde você tava com a cabeça pra me meter no meio dessa conversa, seu nariz-de-gancho ranhento, mas pode ter certeza que _agora_ você vai pagar por isso! – o moreno disse, serrando os punhos.  
- Sirius, Tiago, vamos – começou Remo, finalmente intervindo na conversa, já que percebia o rumo que ela provavelmente levaria - Não vale a pena discutir com esse aí.

Mas era tarde demais.  
- BORBULIOS! – berrou Tiago, repentinamente com a varinha já apontada.  
Por um momento pareceu que Snape ia vomitar, mas no segundo seguinte, uma espuma azulada começou a sair de sua boca, misturada às bolhas de sabão cor-de-rosa.  
- Isso é pra você pensar duas vezes antes de falar da minha flor, Ranhoso...Lava essa boca nojenta, lava.  
- E não reclama não, seu asqueroso... – concordou Sirius - Quem sabe não sobra um pouco pra lavar o cabelo?

O sonserino estava quase se engasgando naquele sabão todo, quando alguém surgiu pelo meio da multidão (sim, multidão: ou vocês acham que as brincadeiras dos Marotos não chamaram atenção de ninguém?)  
- TIAGO!  
O menino virou-se, abrindo em seguida um sorriso.  
- Oi, meu lírio!  
Porém Lílian não parecia, nem de longe, alegre ou simpática. Seu cenho estava franzido e só faltava a fumaça saindo pelas orelhas... Aí vem bomba.  
- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?  
- Eu? Só estou ensinando o Ranhoso aqui...A segurar aquela língua _repugnante_ dentro da boca dele, minha flor.  
- _Finite incantatem_! – disse a menina, apontando sua própria varinha para a boca do sonserino, acabando com o feitiço...E com a diversão de todos ali.  
- Ah, qual é, Lílian!– disse Sirius, em tom de súplica – Tava tão divertido...  
- _Divertida,_Black,vai ser a detenção que vocês vão ganhar se não pararem com essas brincadeiras estúpidas! Que saco! Será que vocês não crescem, não?  
- Ah, ele mereceu...Acredite...  
- _NINGUÉM MERECE_ AS SUAS CRIANCIÇES, TIAGO! – disse ela, empurrando o garoto para o lado e indo até Snape – Você ta bem?  
- Afaste-se de mim, SANGUE-RUIM!

- Eu só estou sendo educada, sua cobra, mas dane-se! Saia daqui antes que eu dê uma detenção pra você também, anda!  
Snape, que já tinha sido humilhado o suficiente àquela altura do campeonato, levantou-se e foi embora, com a cara toda molhada e cor de rosa.  
- E vocês também! Vamos, o show acabou! De volta a seus afazeres! – continuou a ruiva, dispersando a "platéia" de alunos.  
- Calma, Lily...Não precisa estressar... – disse Tiago, serenamente, apesar de todo o barraco.  
- Eu não to estressada, Tiago, eu estou é desapontada com você – respondeu a menina, encarando-o nos olhos. – Eu achei que você tinha mudado, eu realmente acreditei nisso..E veja, foi só virar as costas pra você aprontar mais uma...Eu devo ser muito ingênua mesmo!  
- Ah não, desculpa Lily, eu perdi a cabeça! É que...Ele xingou _você_, meu amor! Eu não _admito_ que um ser inferior como o Snape,se dirija à sua pessoadaquele jeito, ele tem que aprender...  
- Não me importa o que ele disse Tiago, se _eu_ aprendi a ignorar os desaforos daquele idiota, _você_ pode fazer o mesmo! Eu sinceramente achei que depois de tudo que passamos nessas férias você tinha amadurecido um pouco...Achei que não teria mais esse tipo de problema com você e o Snape... – a voz de Lílian agora soava bastante triste – Mas vejo que me enganei. Passar bem, Tiago.

A garota saiu andando pelos jardins, pisando duro. Pontas olhou para os amigos. Sirius parecia bastante sem jeito por ter ajudado a causar uma briga entre os dois, mesmo que indiretamente. Remo tinha o famoso olhar de quem diz: "eu avisei". Pedro havia tirado um pedaço de chocolate do bolso e assistia a tudo como se estivesse vendoum capitulode novela.

- Lílian, espera – Tiago chamou, quando alcançou-a já próxima da escadaria de entrada.  
- O que você quer agora?  
- Me desculpa...É serio, eu perdi a cabeça...Não achei que isso fosse te chatear tanto...Eu prometo que nunca mais dirijo a palavra ao Ranhoso se você quiser, mas por favor...  
- Tiago, estou cansada das suas desculpas e dos seus "por favores", ok? Eu achei que você tinha mudado, você me decepcionou, chega, ponto final. Dá pra me deixar em paz agora?  
- Lílian, me dá uma chance...Por favor, eu gosto demais de você para deixar uma besteira dessas acabar com tudo o que eu havia conquistado...Eu te amo, Lílian.

A ruiva finalmente parou de andar, e virou-se, encarando Tiago seriamente.  
-Ama? – perguntou ela, sem nenhum sinal de abalo na expressão séria de seu rosto.  
- Amo! E muito.  
- Então prova.  
- O quê!  
Lílian sorriu. Estava querendo dizer isso havia um bom tempo. Estava querendo "testar" Tiago, testa-lo para ter certeza de que valeria a pena investir nesse sentimento que crescia por ele.

Paraver se eram verdade, todas aquelas declarações de amor que ele faziaa cadadia.E esta era a oportunidade perfeita.  
- Prova que me ama.

- Mas...Ah...Como?  
- Não sei, se vira.

- Você quer que eu pare de zoar o Ranhoso, é isso?  
- Se você fizer isso, vai me provar que amadureceu, o que seria ótimo, e é um grande passo. Mas não é prova de amor.  
-Então...O que quer que eu faça? Lily, você ta louca?  
- Já disse, Tiago.Se vira.  
- E se eu provar, você...Você aceita ficar comigo, minha flor? – perguntou ele, esperançoso. – Namorar comigo?  
Lílian suspirou, tentando evitar (inutilmente) um sorrisinho.  
- Aceito, Tiago. Até mais.

* * *

**N/A: Heeey pessoinhas Eai, oq acharam?Bem, esse particularmente eh um dos meus favoritos hihi...Espero q tenham curtido! Deixem Revieeewwwssss, please?**

**Agradecimentos especiais à Giulinha Black, Cecelitxa Black, Yasmine Lupin, Mary-Snape-Lupin, ArthurCadarn/Lemon, Bru Black e Mione Malfoy, Gabizinha Black, Nath Mansur, entre outras pessoas q deixaram seus comentarios fofos akiii...:) Valewzao, galera!**


End file.
